Jude Porter and the Prisoner's Curse
by Gamer AlchemistZ
Summary: Sequel to Chamber of Monsters. After the events in Voldemort's Resting Chamber, Jude had thought the madness was over. He couldn't have been more wrong. Now that Lazarus has a bit more, he'll stop at nothing to kill Jude; he'd even take down Hogwarts if he has to. With the help of his friends, Jude takes on this next challenge with just as much determination as his last trials.
1. The Day and the Night

**Jude Porter and the Prisoner's Curse**

The next few months flew by before Jude's eyes. He spent most days in his room at the Leaky Cauldron, practicing the patronus charm and his animagus form. Neville was happy he was studying up, but Hannah was a bit worried. Almost every day since he got home, she'd been asking if he was okay and if his wound was still hurting. He always assured he was fine, always ignoring the sting in his abdomen.

Unfortunately, no matter how hard he tried to work on his patronus, however, he couldn't conjure up a happy memory. He first tried when he met Neville and Hannah, and they had taken him in, but all that got was wisps of white mist. He tried when he became friends with James and Emma, but the wisps of white had only gotten slightly thicker. He then tried his first birthday with his friends and when he won the quidditch house cup for Gryffindor, and while the wisps began to take shape, it still wasn't enough to show what it actually was.

He didn't get to dwell on it anymore since Ginny and James stopped by, saying he was going to put his season pass to the European Quidditch cup to good use. He was excited at finally getting to see a match after almost 3 months, but he knew even that excitement wouldn't make a full patronus.

Jude clapped his hands when Puddlemere United scored another point against the Appleby Arrows. Puddlemere was becoming his favorite team. They had made it so far in the playoffs and they had played so well, it was almost like watching his own team play.

So far, if they won this match, they would go up against the Ballycastle Bats in the finals and he couldn't wait to see that.

"You look good, Jude." Jude turned to find Ginny sitting next to him, a comforting smile on her face. They were the only two out of the group which consisted of him, her, James, Emma, Albus, Teddy, Hugo, and Lily, who were still in the stands. The others had gone to get snacks. "James told me you didn't do much over the summer, but looking at you now, I can see that you didn't really need to."

Jude made a small sound of agreement, turning his eyes back to the match, "Not many things kept me entertained, and I was grounded again."

Ginny chuckled amusedly, "Neville and Hannah going hard on you? Tell them I said to cut you some slack." She patted his shoulder with a grateful smile, "You saved Lily. That can only be good in my eyes."

Jude turned his eyes to her, a soft smile forming on his heavy lips, "Thank you. It's fine though. It gave me time to work on some charms that have giving me difficulties, and practice on my broomstick."

"Oh yes," Ginny sighed with a grin. "Now that your captain is gone, who is taking her place? Is it you?"

That got a laugh out of the boy, "No. It's most likely our oldest chaser. She was Olivia's right hand woman throughout the time I was there. It is her last year though, so we are getting a new captain next year."

"Is that going to be you?"

"I hope so."

The two shared a laugh as the rest of the group came back, showering everyone with the snacks they had taken so long to get. James plopped down next to his best friend, raising an inquiring eyebrow, "What are you two laughing about?"

Jude grinned, taking a chocolate frog from his friend, "Nothing, mate. We're just talking about quidditch."

"And what team do you want to win, Jude?" Teddy asked, patting the younger male's shoulder.

The blue eyed boy hummed, "I'd have to say Puddlemere United." He chuckled at the few looks of betrayal thrown his way, "What? They're very good."

"So are the Holyhead Harpies," Lily insisted, getting a wide grin from her mother.

The group then went off on a rant about which team was better. Their conversation was cut short when Puddlemere United won the match. Jude cheered with James and Teddy, not caring about some of the glares thrown their way.

Unfortunately for Jude, Puddlemere United lost in the finals against the Ballycastle Bats. He wasn't disappointed, but he would've liked to have seen them win. Either way, he shrugged and thanked Ginny again for the season passes to the league matches.

He then went home and recounted the matches to Neville and Hannah during supper. The two were glad to see a bit of life in Jude's eyes. The last couple of months, he had lost the motivation to do anything. They were happy to have the same boy back; the one that said everything with a bit of awe in his voice.

Once supper was done and everything was cleaned up, Jude bid his guardians a good night and made his way to bed. He changed into his pjs and fell asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in months.

" _Jude."_

 _Jude opened his eyes, suddenly finding himself back in Voldemort's resting chamber. His body stiffened, the unfamiliar feeling of sweat forming on his forehead as he tried to find a way out._

 _He clenched his fists, his stomach falling as he stared at the familiar red eyes staring back at him. His fists began to shake, a bead of sweat falling past his temple as he gritted his teeth, biting back every piece of fear and nonsense floating through his brain._

" _Oh, Jude," Lazarus' sinister voice floated through the chamber. Jude flinched in fright, covering his ears. "You thought you killed me. You thought everything was over."_

 _Jude exhaled harshly, his nails digging into scalp, "Wake up. Wake up, wake up, wake up."_

" _It's not over, Jude," Lazarus hissed, his voice echoing closer. "It's only the beginning!" His half burned face and red filled eyes appeared in front of Jude's face startlingly as he shouted angrily._

Jude inhaled sharply, sitting up in bed. He panted harshly, sweat falling from his chest, back, and head. He scrubbed at his eyes before taking his shirt off hastily. He lied back down on his bed, breathing deeply.

This year was not going to be easy.


	2. 4th Year

**Chapter 2**

Jude rubbed his eyes, trying to contain his yawn as he sat in his seat in the train to Hogwarts. He didn't get much sleep the past few nights since the nightmares just kept coming and coming. It was getting quite annoying really. Each one either had the beasts from the chamber, Lazarus, or the dying Professor Beckett.

He didn't know why he couldn't get it out of his mind. Maybe he was going mad. He wouldn't know just yet.

"It's weird, isn't it?" James spoke up after a moment of silence. "Being a 4th year, I mean. Everything that's happened to us seems so long ago now."

Jude smirked, "We're getting old."

James threw his bag of jelly beans at him, glaring playfully, "Never say that again." The two shared a laugh.

The door to their cart opened suddenly, revealing a slightly winded Emma. She smiled at them as she sat by James, "Sorry I'm late. I was with…Leon. We were discussing some things for this year."

"I was with Leon," James mocked quietly as Emma put her stuff away. Jude kicked his leg admonishingly.

Jude smiled lightly at Emma, "So, still taking the same classes this year?"

Emma nodded happily, "There's no way I'm going to drop any of them this year. They're too much fun."

"Only you'd say that," James muttered, running a hand through his messy hair. He sighed, "I might drop Divination. It's seems a bit boring. The only funny parts are when Trelawney hugs Jude and makes him uncomfortable."

Jude narrowed his eyes at his best friend, "We promised to never speak about that."

"I remember no such promise."

"I think I might take alchemy," Jude chimed in with a smile. "It seems like a good class."

"Lunch seems like a good class," James joked, snickering when Emma nudged him.

The blue eyed boy chuckled at his friend, flicking a jelly bean at him. He scratched his head, speaking, "I don't know if I'm going to drop any classes, but I wanted to talk about the whole patronus thing. Have you guys conjured one yet? And have you found out what animal you are?"

James shrugged, "Well, I assume mine is a stag. When I conjured a patronus the first time, it was a bit indistinguishable but I could see the antlers. And my dad's and my grandpa's was a stag, so I'm sure I'm pretty spot on."

Jude grinned, "That's great, mate." He glanced at a suddenly flustered Emma, "What about you, Emma? Have you tried to conjure yours?"

Emma jumped, her face turning redder as she stuttered, "No-nope. I have not. I ha-haven't really ha-had the time. I've been studying."

"…Right," Jude drawled, pushing his glasses up and sharing an incredulous glance with James. "Anyways, I wonder what quidditch is going to be like now that now that Wood is gone. It might not be the same."

"It might be better," James added in a mumbled as he nibbled around his chocolate frog. "I mean, we're getting a new captain so no more speeches and no more practice until you're practically in your grave. I have a great feeling about this year."

Emma glanced at him curiously, "You do know Kelli is going to be the captain this year, right? She might stick to Olivia's schedule."

James scoffed, "Excuse me. What about Louis? He's been on the quidditch team almost as long as Sharp. He could be captain." He grunted irritably when his friend's gazed at him disbelievingly, "Yeah, I barely believed myself."

"It's only for a year," Jude reminded lightly. "Then we get another captain. It might be Louis, but he told me he wouldn't want to be captain. Too much work."

"So does that mean you'll be captain when Sharp graduates?" James grinned mischievously, snickering when a hue of pink appeared on Jude's nervous face. "Hey, mate, I'd be happy if you became captain. That'd be great."

Jude smiled modestly, the pink on his cheeks becoming a bit darker than before, "You think so?"

Emma giggled with a smile as well, "You're one of the best players on the team, Jude. I'm surprised you haven't tried any other positions to see how good you are."

"I don't know," Jude scratched his head thoughtfully. "Seeker is the only position I've known. I'm surprised I'm even good at that."

When the three felt their bodies lurch slightly at the stop of the train, they grinned at each other and began gathering their belongings. They made their way to the exit quickly before getting the rest of their stuff on the train.

Jude said a quick hello to Hestia as they got onto the carriages. It was still weird being able to see the thestrals while other students still didn't know what they looked like. Jude had seen only one death that he fully understood, but he had seen many people get hurt. It was horrible, but he told himself not to dwell on it. He would defeat Lazarus, and their deaths would be avenged.

Before long, the trio was back in Hogwarts and being rushed to their seats by prefects and the heads of their houses. They sat down next to each other in the Great Hall, watching as Professor Alexander brought the 1st years in.

Like always, the student listened to the teacher rattle off names to see which house the 1st year would be sorted in. Jude didn't know many of the new students coming in, but he paid attention when Lorcan and Lysander Scamander were sorted. Lorcan was sorted into Hufflepuff while Lysander was sorted into Ravenclaw.

After Flitwick gave the speech for the new and returning students, Jude eagerly dug into his meal. He whined when Emma would tell him to slow down, but he was discreetly racing James to see who could finish the fastest and who could eat the more plates.

So far, he was winning since Emma soon moved to tell James to slow down then went off on a tangent that if he didn't, he'd probably choke on his sausage and she suddenly wouldn't know any procedure to help him to which he dropped his sausage and began ranting on letting her friend die wouldn't be very Gryffindor of her.

Jude won by a landslide.

Unfortunately, he should've listened to Emma. He was sluggish getting up from the table and just the thought of going up the stairs made him nauseous. Ignoring Emma's smug face, he made it up the stairs without vomiting then proceeded to go the restroom where he emptied the extra baggage.

It didn't matter that his stomach was aching; he still fell asleep with a light smile. It was nice to be back with his friends.


	3. Classes

**Chapter 3**

Now being in 4th year, classes hadn't changed much, but Jude still sometimes felt it would be best if he got rid of at least one class. He would've done it last year, but with everything with the beasts and the chamber, he didn't have time. That and because he didn't want to deal with Emma's glaring throughout the rest of the year, and he didn't want to leave James to fend for himself.

He just didn't know what to do now. He really didn't feel like taking any classes that he took just so he didn't have to take Arithmancy or Ancient Runes. Seriously, he didn't know how Emma was able to stand those classes. Talking about them made him want to go to sleep.

His first class of the year was Care of Magical Creatures, and once again, James was laughing when the animals wouldn't leave him alone. Jude didn't dislike them for it, he just really wished they wouldn't try to sit next to him when Hagrid was teaching. It was a bit awkward. The lesson was just listening to Hagrid talk about their upcoming assignment with nifflers.

He then had Charms with James and Emma. Professor Lively was just as fun as she was last year, and they learned way more spells than they did last year. It was nice to finally learn how to summon things. It made things much easier than before when he couldn't find things.

After Charms, they had lunch where Jude tried to eat as much as he could like always. He never liked going to class on an empty stomach. Especially going to a class like Muggle Studies. He needed to be at full function or else he'd get glares from not only Emma but Professor Wainscot as well. He wasn't strong enough for that.

Once they were done with Muggle Studies, they went on to History of Magic with Professor Alexander. While Professor Alexander was always a happy camper unless she was in the presence of Adrian Conners, anyone could sense that she wasn't giving 100% in the lesson for them or any other students.

Rumors went around at dinner saying that the only reason she was like that was because Professor Harmon was away. Some said it was because the two were best friends, others said it was because they were way more.

Jude didn't really care what they said. He just felt bad for both professors, especially since Harmon got caught by that werewolf because she was with him and his friends. It wasn't his fault, he knew that; it was Lazarus' fault.

At midnight, they had Astronomy with Professor Neal. While Jude didn't normally care for the stars and planets, he felt at ease knowing seeing the dark sky and the twinkling stares in his vision. It was the one time so far this year where he felt happy. He only blamed himself for that though.

The next day, he and the rest of the Gryffindor 4th years went to Transfiguration with Professor Walton. That was the one class Jude really excelled at on his own. He didn't know why, but it was like it was in his blood to know the subject so greatly. It was also the only class he and James were better than Emma at.

She was more of an every other class girl.

After some fun times in the common room and lunch, they had gone to History of Magic again, and this time Jude could spy the puffiness of Professor Alexander's eyes. She must really like Professor Harmon for it to effect her this much. Then again, being bit by a werewolf really changes a person; so Emma and James said.

Potions was next with Professor Young, and Jude and James needed all the help they could get from Emma. Though James kept to himself, even ruining his potion, when Leon came to their desks as well. Jude felt bad for James and Emma, but what could he do; they were 14 and neither of them knew the extent of their feelings for one another.

On Wednesday, Jude's and James' first class was Divination while Emma had to get up earlier to go to Arithmancy. Once again, Professor Trelawney was being a bit mental, as James put it, but Jude didn't have the heart to drop the class as he first thought.

After lunch and Potions, they saw their new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor; a Professor Steven Wilson. He had dirty blond hair and twinkling blue eyes that most of the girls and boys swooned at. Jude was just glad he didn't get any creepy vibes from him like he did with the former Professor Miles.

The man was kind, smart, and he didn't make anyone feel like an idiot when they didn't understand the spell the first time. Jude was already liking him; but damn it, James, he wasn't swooning.

Throughout the week, the trio had pleasant times in class. They had only wished Professor Alexander would get better and that Professor Wilson wasn't a dark wizard like a couple of his predecessors.

Jude could only hope and wish, but wishing never did him any good.

"I don't know," Jude mumbled as he bit into his delicious meal during supper. "I just don't wanna drop Divination just yet. I know you're planning on it, James, but I don't know if I should yet."

James scoffed, stabbing the meat on his plate, "You're just scared you'll break 'Ol Trelawney's heart."

"Shut up," Jude hissed lowly.

Emma snorted in the cup of pumpkin juice she was drinking, "Really, Jude. It's not like a teacher notices just one student. It won't make a difference if you drop it or not."

Jude grimaced, "You don't see her, Emma. Every time I'm in her class, she treats me like I'm some kind of treasure. It's weird, but I don't wanna hurt her feelings."

"Just rip it off like a band aid," James mumbled around his mashed potatoes.

Their redheaded friend rolled her eyes at the dark eyed boy, "I see which one of you actually has feelings."

"I have feelings."

"Oh, right."

Jude sighed as the two began bickering in front of him. They were like an old married couple, and he'd seen that many times. At least Neville and Hannah never bickered as much as these two did. He didn't know if he could handle that.

"Hey, Porter!"

The blue eyed boy cringed when he heard an all too familiar voice approach his end of the table. He turned around, finding a slightly subdued Carlos and a quiet Jared. "W-what can I do for you?"

Carlos shuffled his feet nervously. Jared rolled his eyes at his friends before taking the newspaper from the boy's hand and handing it to Jude, "You've made front page, mate."

Jude furrowed his brow as he read the text in front of him. "What the…?" He breathed in disbelief as he saw the moving photo of a man being hauled away by Aurors.

"What is it?" Emma asked worriedly.

Numbly, Jude handed her the newspaper. She and James read over it, the small print revealing _47 year old wizard Sherlock Smith was arrested on Sunday after Aurors found that the man was threatening to take 14 year old Jude Porter's life. Many have heard of Jude Porter over the last 3 years as the boy who is fighting a man named Liam Lazarus whose only intent is to terrorize the poor boy. Is Smith innocent, or is he another left over Death Eater willing to do anything to get his dark lord back?_

"This can't be real," Jude whispered desperately.


	4. New Captain

**Chapter 4**

The sun was shining and there was not one cloud shining in the sky. It was a beautiful day, really. So beautiful, that Kelli decided to have the tryouts today. Really, Jude could already see that she was going with Olivia's plan of attack. Though, he thought to himself. Olivia chose whatever day her gut told her was the best. That's why their second year, when days were filled with nothing but storms, she chose any day since it didn't seem they were going to let up.

Either way, Jude was just glad that his spot on the team was more secure this year than it was last year. Other than the new captain and Louis, he had been on the team longer than anyone else so he had seniority over his position.

Take that, Albus Severus.

Jude walked onto the pitched with James and Emma. Leon and Albus were a few paces behind them. Kelli was standing in the middle with Simon and Louis by her side. A glance to one end of the pitch showed the new people that were trying out. Jude smiled when he saw Lily and Hugo among them.

Once they were on the pitch, the blonde captain cleared her throat, "Right then. Now that Olivia has graduated, I've been elected as captain. It may only be for a year, but you will still do as I say just as you did what Olivia said. We've got a spot to fill; keeper. Most people that are trying out are going for either that or chaser. Though we are filled on every spot, we may need reserves since you lot can't seem to stop getting injured."

James coughed awkwardly while Jude glanced everywhere but at Kelli. The new captain sighed deeply, "Anyways. Potter, Thorne; you're with each other. You're going to see who our new chaser alternates are going to be. Potter #2, you're with Porter.

When Albus began to protest, she cut him off quickly and firmly, "He still has seniority over you by 2 years, so no trying to take his spot. No matter how good you, your siblings, and your parents are; you'll never be as good and as lucky as Jude when it comes to seeking. We haven't lost a single game since he's been our seeker, and I'm not about to end that streak just because you're pouty. Olivia gave you a chance, and you lost."

Jude put a hand over his mouth, smothering the smug grin that had erupted on his lips. He gave Kelli a discreet thumbs up while Albus fumed, his Firebolt clutched tightly in his hands.

Kelli rolled her eyes, "Anyways. Boone, Weasley; you're taking beater alternates. Adams, you can either go with the chasers or the beaters. You're choice today. I'm going to be seeing who our new keeper is. Now, off with you lot."

The rest of them mounted their brooms and flew into the air while Kelli went to the newbies trying out. Jude floated on Lightningbolt, his head resting on his arms while he stared at James and Emma talk to Lily and some of the newbie chasers.

He smiled when the new members started their training session. Lily easily maneuvered through everyone, even her own brother. Everyone was impressed. James had to right himself on his broom before chasing after her. None of them should have been surprised. James was a great player himself, and though he had never seen Albus play, Jude had to begrudgingly admit the boy was great as well. It was obvious Lily was going to be just as good and spectacular as them.

At the end of the tryouts, Kelli dismissed them and told them she announce the results tomorrow. Before he could follow his teammates, the new captain pulled him by the hood, "I need to talk to you, Porter."

Jude exchanged confused glances with his friends. James shrugged, "I'll wait for you here, mate."

Emma gave him a small smile, "I'm going to change. I hope that's alright."

The blue eyed boy waved to his friends as he was pulled into the captain's room. He'd never been in there before, but Louis told him that it was the room where the captain would come up with the plays for future games.

The room wasn't very big. The space was mostly taken by the chalkboard in the middle of the room with a table and chair in front of it. There was some spare equipment in the corner, and on the walls were moving pictures of every quidditch captain for Gryffindor since the beginning.

Jude narrowed his eyes at Harry Potter's solemn face on one of the latest pictures. He smiled when he spied Ginny's grinning face. He then tilted his head curiously when he saw Olivier Wood; Olivia's father. So that's what he looked like.

"Porter." Kelli's voice knocked him out of his reverie. She crossed her arms, her broom lying on the table behind her, "As you know, it's my last year at Hogwarts, which means I only get to be captain for this year. Now I'm not bitter or anything; Olivia was a great captain and I'm glad to have been on her team. But I have to put in word about who will be the next captain."

Jude swallowed dryly when he realized what she was getting at. Kelli sighed, bringing her green eyes to him, "Obviously Weasley isn't going to be captain, and you're the only one I really trust. I know you're barely going to be a 5th year, but Olivia was younger than you when she became captain. And she wanted you to be captain as well." She gave a small smile, "Porter, you've got a gift coming. Don't muck it up and don't tell anyone about this."

"I-I won't," Jude breathed happily, his eyes bright behind his glasses. He grinned widely, "Thank you so much for this, cap. You won't regret it. Truly, you won't."

"Don't make me."

Jude tittered out of the captain's room on light feet. James raised a bemused eyebrow as the two made their way to the locker room. Once they got there, they put their broomsticks away and began changing.

James cleared his throat as he buttoned his shirt, "So, Jude. I was wondering…what your thoughts were on that whole Sherlock Smith thing?"

"Oh…" Jude trailed off, his hands straightening his tie. His delighted mood dampened a bit at the thought of a new wizard threatening his life. "I…I don't really know. I mean, they could just be saying that for attention. We don't have any proof or anything. Neville and Hannah never noticed anything suspicious. I think it's best not to dwell on it."

"If you say so," James muttered, tugging on his sweater vest. "I'm just saying we should more than likely look into it."

Jude hummed tonelessly, tugging on his robe, "Yeah."

Maybe the nightmares he was having about Lazarus were right. It wasn't over. It was just the beginning of all the horrors to come.


	5. First Match

**Chapter 5**

Jude breathed deeply, trying to calm his frazzled nerves. It was the first quidditch match of the year; Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. While the blue eyed teen was not scared of going against Scorpius Malfoy; he knew could beat that boy in his sleep; he just had a strange gut feeling that something bad was going to happen. He also didn't want to let Kelli down since this was her first and last year as captain and she had so much faith in him.

Maybe he should've asked Professor Trelawney if she had seen anything in his tea cup.

"Alright, you lot," Kelli began as she stood in front of her team, her broomstick gripped tightly in her hand. "This is our first match of the year. Now I know that if Olivia were here, she'd give you the same speech her father probably told over and over again. I'm just going to say fight hard and true. We're Gryffindors; we don't let our friends down. Now are we ready?"

"Yes!" The other teammates shouted enthusiastically.

Kelli gave a firm nod, "Well let's get going then." The team cheered once more before following their captain out.

Jude flew next to James and Emma, gazing around the pitch. Professor Harmon wasn't there, and his heart constricted painfully when he realized this was the first quidditch game she would be missing.

" _Welcome, welcome everybody. Adrian Conners here to give you the best update on the game you are about to see in front of you_ ," The fan favorite Conners spoke happily into the microphone with a wide grin. " _It's great to be here for a new school year, especially now that we got those O.W.L.s out of the way. Can I get a heck yes for that?_ "

The older students cheered at that. Jude gazed sadly at Professor Alexander who didn't even have enough energy to scold Conners. That was one of his favorite pastimes. On one hand, hearing Conners' commentary was funny. On the other hand, seeing the normally cheerful and composed History of Magic professor lose all composure at the young man's words was hilarious.

" _Today is the first match of the year. As usual, it is the Gryffindor lions and the Slytherin snakes,_ " Conners announced to the lively crowd. " _On the Slytherin side we have captain and chaser; 7_ _th_ _year Brady Chase. 6_ _th_ _year Cheryl Stacks and 5_ _th_ _year Danny Simmons are the other lovely chasers. We then have 7_ _th_ _year Michael Craver; the keeper, 4_ _th_ _year Erik Howard and 3_ _rd_ _year Bailey Fairley are the beaters, and 3_ _rd_ _year Scorpius Malfoy is the seeker._ "

The Slytherin students cheered loudly for their players. Conners shushed them before continuing, " _On the Gryffindor side, we have the new captain; our seasoned chaser 7_ _th_ _year Kelli Sharp!_ "

Students and teachers alike cheered for the widely smiling Kelli. Conners laughed, " _Good on you, Sharp. Now, for the other chasers, we have 4_ _th_ _years James Potter and Emma Thorne. Give it up for them._ " More cheers from the crowd. " _For the beaters, we have 7_ _th_ _year Simon Boone and the magnificent 6_ _th_ _year Louis Weasley. Let's hear it for my best mate!_ "

Louis grinned, clapping as the Gryffindor students cheered for him. " _Right,_ " Conners gave a chuckle. " _Now, replacing our very talented Olivia Wood as keeper is 2_ _nd_ _year Hugo Weasley. Let's give the boy some love._ "

Jude grinned, watching as Hugo's cheeks flared just as red as his hair when the crowds cheered for him. He hoped the match wasn't going to be too hard for him. While the chasers and the seeker got the most points for the team, it was the keeper that made sure the other team never scored. Olivia was extremely great at her position; he just really hoped Hugo was as well.

Conners grinned, " _And for our last member, he really doesn't need any introduction. Let's hear it for the best seeker alive; 4_ _th_ _year Jude Porter._ "

The roaring of the crowd didn't help the blush that erupted on Jude's cheeks; neither did the giggling of Emma and the cackling of James and Louis. He grimaced, his face pinched; he wanted to push them off their broom sometimes.

Professor Walton gave them the instructions before letting the balls loose. Jude quickly got out of the way once the chasers and beaters started flying about. He dodged a bludger that was too close for comfort before quickly making his way around the pitch. He needed to find the snitch before Scorpius did; he couldn't let Kelli down. She had complete and utter faith in him; he wasn't going to let her down now.

He licked his dry lips, making sure his mind was clear of any insistent thoughts that tried to make their way in. He had to keep a clear mind, especially this time. No clowning around and no-

" _Oh!_ " Conners shouted in shock as the Gryffindor students cheered loudly. " _And Sharp gives Gryffindor the lead. Dang girl, I did not know you were that flexible._ "

Open mind. Open mind, Jude repeated to himself.

" _Good job, Weasley. Look, you're already on your way to be the next Wood. Keep it up,_ " Conners complimented the jittering Hugo who had just blocked a quaffle from getting into the hoop with great skill.

Jude blocked another bludger that suddenly came his way, cursing mentally. What the hell was going on? Usually Louis and Simon had a better handle on those. Sure, Jude had been hit once by a bludger but that was because it was tampered with by Professor Lamb so he could try and kidnap him when he was unconscious in the infirmary. What was happening now?

The blue eyed boy snapped his head around when he heard the familiar fluttering of the snitch's wings. His eyes darted around, finding the golden ball a little ways above the teachers' stand.

He shot off quickly with Scorpius on his tail. He dodged some chasers as he made his way towards the snitch that rapidly buzzed around, trying to throw him off its trail. He gritted his teeth when he felt Scorpius bump into the back of his broom. He lay down on his broom, hoping to go faster as the snitch made a dive closer to the ground.

Once the snitch was only an inches away, he held out his hand in hopes to catch it. He was so focused on the snitch that he didn't see the bludger coming his way until he felt a harsh cracking sound and pain flaring in his arm.

Jude yelped as his right arm fell limply at his side with his mind becoming hazy by the cloud of pain enveloping it. He clenched his jaw tightly, biting his lip harshly in hopes to transfer the pain. Nothing could match the pain in his arm, but he could at least try to take his mind off it.

He scooted closer on his broom as he followed the snitch as fast as he could with Scorpius only centimeters behind him. He opened his mouth just as his broomstick tipped forward, sending him tumbling to the ground.

The crowd was silent. Teachers clamored out of the stand, trying to get onto the pitch where Jude laid unmoving. The players floated in the air, simply gazing at the seeker. Scorpius paused in the air, his eyes on Jude as well.

Suddenly, Jude retched forward. His face was red and his eyes were bulging out behind his broken glasses. The crowed watched in awe as the now saliva covered snitch fell onto the pitch.

Jude exhaled raggedly, lying on his back while cradling his broken arm to his chest. He couldn't hear when Conners announced Gryffindor the winner. He didn't even notice his team or the teachers come up to him, eyes full of worry.

He closed his eyes, letting the darkness and exhaustion take him away from the pain around him.


	6. The Infirmary

**Chapter 6**

 _"It's not over, Jude," The cold voice hissed in the darkness. "It will never be over as long as one of us lives. You may think you've won…" The disfigured face of Lazarus appeared; his normal pale blue eyes now blood red. The skin on his left cheek was paled and scarred horribly; his lips and eyebrow gone._

 _Lazarus chuckled darkly, his maniacal laughter ringing off the walls, "It's only the beginning."_

Jude awoke with a harsh grunt, his eyes shut tightly. Slowly, he let them flutter open and was met with the blurry, yet familiar sight of the infirmary ceiling. He mentally cursed himself; he really did injure himself during quidditch matches. It wasn't his fault though. Someone always had it out to get him.

"Nice to see you up, Mr. Porter," Pomfrey's voice resounded in his ears, startling him. He turned his head to the sound, squinting his eyes at the figure in front of him. He heard the old woman chuckle, "Here, you might see better with these."

His body relaxed when his fixed glasses were put over his eyes. He went to sit up, only to wince when a sharp pain flew through his upper body and arm. He glanced down, finding his arm in a sling while it laid on his chest.

Pomfrey sighed, scolding him, "You shouldn't be moving too much. Your arm was broken in three places and your ribs were cracked from the impact. You're lucky to even be moving so much at all."

He grinned playfully, "It's 'cause you're the best healer around, Madam Pomfrey."

The matron rolled her eyes goodheartedly, fixing his sling, "Hold still for a moment and I'll get you a soothing potion. I have to do something at the moment."

Jude glanced around as the woman walked away, wondering what she was busy with when no one else was there. His eyes widened when they landed on a certain teacher standing in front of Pomfrey's desk.

"Professor Harmon," He breathed in disbelief. He swallowed dryly when her eyes landed on him. It was hard to stare back at the teacher who had been so rambunctious before when she now had bags under her bloodshot eyes and pale skin.

Her life must've been terrible over the last few months. She had to adjust to life as a werewolf every full moon. He could see how hard it was weighing on her, and it had only been a little over 6 months since the incident in the chamber.

They told him not to blame himself, but he couldn't help but feel every ounce of guilt he had been holding back when he looked at her.

"Hey, Porter," Harmon rasped, giving a small smile of thanks to Pomfrey when she handed her a goblet. "I see you're back in the infirmary. What happened this time?"

Jude gestured to the sling with his free hand meekly, "Bludger bashed my arm. I wasn't really looking. I was trying to get the snitch."

Harmon's lips twitched amusedly, "Did you win?"

Pomfrey huffed in annoyance when the boy's eyes widened in fright, "Oh for Merlin's sake. Yes, you won. You caught the snitch in your mouth before you slammed your body along the pitch." She shook her head as she went on to making another potion, muttering, "Kids these days; all they care about is quidditch."

The glasses wearing boy sighed in relief, his shoulders slumping, "That's good. I didn't want to get injured for nothing."

He yelped when Pomfrey pressed down on his ribs a bit too hard. He groaned pitifully while the matron rolled her eyes and gave him the potion. He grimaced and drank it all in one gulp.

He turned back to Harmon, gazing at her anxiously, "Are you coming back to teach?"

Harmon exhaled heavily, taking a seat on the boy's bed, "Honestly, Porter, I have no idea." She gave a small smile when the boy deflated sadly, "Hey, it's gonna be okay. Once I get back to a semi-regular routine, I'll be back on my feet."

"Is that what the goblet's for?" He piped up softly.

"Of course," Harmon replied, rubbing her thumbs over it. "I trust you've been paying attention in Potions. Professor Young would have your head if you weren't."

Jude chuckled slightly, "Don't I know it." He bit his lip apprehensively before speaking, "Professor Alexander misses you."

He noticed Harmon's hands twitch at the mention of the History of Magic teacher. He could've sworn he saw her ears perk up as well. "R-Really?" The flying professor questioned in what seemed to be nonchalance.

He nodded, shifting his arm in a more comfortable position in the sleeve, "Yeah. She's always really sad in class. Sometimes she goes into her office, but we all know she's just trying to hide her tears when she does that."

"Crap," Harmon muttered, her hands tightening on the goblet.

He tilted his head curiously, "Does she know you're here?"

The professor opened her mouth, letting out a small croak before shutting it again. She scrunched a hand through her hair with a grimace, "Not really. She doesn't know I've been here at all. She thinks I'm still at home sulking."

"Are you?" Jude asked lightly, his stomach churning. "I mean, I know you're here now, but are you ever going to come back? Are you ever going to feel better?"

"I don't know," Harmon sighed deeply, shaking her head. She turned back to Jude, giving him another small smile, "But hey, don't blame yourself for anything. I chose to help you, and I'm glad I did."

She patted his shoulder as she stood from the bed. She pressed a finger to her lips and winked, "Let's keep this between us, okay? I want it to be a surprise when I come back."

Jude nodded, smiling slightly, "I hope you come back soon, Professor Harmon. School hasn't been the same without you."

Harmon laughed amusedly, ruffling the boy's messy hair, "Flattery will get you nowhere, Porter. You haven't had my class since the first day of your first year. You don't need to butter me up."

He grinned as she walked away, "But do hurry back. I'm sure Professor Alexander would love to have you back." He snickered in his palm when he watched her stumble over her feet before rushing out of the infirmary.

Once Pomfrey gave him the good-to-go with the warning of not overworking himself or his arm, he was on his way to the Great Hall. When he got through the doors, he was met with cheers from the Gryffindor table.

His lips stretched widely, hurting his cheeks as he watched the students, as well as the teachers, from his house stand from their seats and applaud him as he made his way to his friends.

"Porter!"

Jude flinched when he saw the ball of energy known as Carlos Curry barrel his way towards him. He held up his hand just as Jared caught his friend's arm to stop him. He smiled politely, holding out his good hand.

Carlos beamed brightly, shaking the hand energetically. Once he let go, Jude gritted his teeth at the pain pulsed on his torso. He carefully sat down next to James, grunting as he made sure he wasn't hurting his ribs, "Hey, mate."

James chuckled, patting his best friend's shoulder softly while Emma smiled widely at him, "Good to see you up and running, mate."

Jude groaned, holding his right shoulder, "No running. Not for a very long time at least." He exhaled lightly, "So, what happened after I passed out?"

"We won. Isn't that obvious?" James replied jokingly with a grin. He then sighed, the smile fading from his face, "Apparently, the bludger was tampered with again. It was cursed so it could injure you. No one knows who did it yet."

"I see," Jude mumbled, frowning. He smiled gratefully at Emma who put a plate of his favorite food in front of him.

As he was eating and conversing with his friends, he glanced around and found Albus glaring bitterly at him. It wasn't long before he put two and two together and realize why he did it to him. Who else wanted him off the team as much as he did?

He sighed mentally, bringing his attention back to his friends. Even though he knew without a doubt it was Albus, he wasn't going to tell anyone; not even James. Albus was petty and jealous; he wasn't going to let someone like him ruin his school year.


	7. The Room of Requirement

**Chapter 7**

Following the promise they made at the end of their first year after Lazarus had attacked, the trio decided to finally start on their animagus and patronus training. While they had wanted to start the years before when they first made the marauder's map, they realized it was better to start when they were older to get better control over whatever was to come.

"How are we going to study for this again?" Jude asked as the three of them walked down the halls of Hogwarts on a weekend. "I mean, we can't exactly do it in public and I really don't want to go to the Forbidden Forest."

James shook his head, staring down at the marauder's map in his hands, "No to either of those ideas." He grinned at the two of them, "We're going to the Room of Requirement."

"Really?" Emma beamed excitedly, their books held tightly to her chest.

"The what?" Jude questioned blankly, noticing how no one was around them. Was this some kind of secret passage?

The other two halted their steps when James suddenly stopped at a blank wall. James began walking back and forth, muttering lowly. Emma was bouncing on the balls of her feet anxiously for some reason.

Jude blinked when a door appeared on the wall, "What the bloody hell?" He moved his arm out of the way when Emma pinched it in reprimand.

"Let's go," James said, already walking through the open doorway. Since the three of them had never been into the room before, each were thinking it was going be the best thing every since quidditch.

It kind of wasn't.

Jude gazed around at the clutter around the entrance, hoping that the rest of the room wasn't going to be like this. He really wanted space to work; wasn't that the whole point of finding this place?

The three of them were startled when things began moving around on their own suddenly. The result of the movement gave them a wide, open space for them to do their studying and practicing.

James grinned, "I told you this place was great."

"I never needed much convincing," Emma breathed in awe as they made their way to the open area. The redhead even squealed when a chair and table popped out of nowhere.

Jude began to follow them when he felt something hard under his shoe. He furrowed his brow, moving his eyes to his feet. He stared at the harsh scorch marks around the wooden floor. What had gone down in this room so long ago?

The blue eyed boy flinched in pain, his hand flying to his neck when his scar started burning fiercely. He shut his eyes tightly and took deep breaths, hoping to ease through the sudden pain.

Flashes went through his mind, pouring themselves on the surface of his closed eyelids. There was a man with black hair, a beard, and blue eyes just like his own. He seemed scared for some reason. He was talking to him, but he couldn't hear what he was saying.

Who was this man?

"Jude?" The blue eyed boy inhaled sharply, snapping his eyes open to stare at his two concerned friend. James frowned, "What happened? What's wrong?"

Jude shook his head slowly, dropping his hand, "Nothing. It was nothing." He breathed shakily, "Should we get started now?"

James and Emma exchanged worried glances before James nodded firmly, "Come on, mate. We've got to get this ball rolling already. Enough procrastinating."

Jude glanced at Emma who was still staring at him, concern swimming in her green eyes. He put on a smile for her, "I'm fine, Emma. Let's just start, alright? I really want to see what our animals will be."

Reluctantly, Emma followed the other two boys to the table. They all grabbed their books and began pouring over the subjects of patronuses and animagi.


	8. New Marauders

**Chapter 8**

 _It was almost as if he was in a forest of some kind. Or maybe a jungle. He couldn't tell the difference, but he knew he was in one of those. It's not like he ever went close to either of those things._

 _His mind wandered far and wide until he was finally in a clearing. This was it. This was where he would find his inner animagus._

 _A lion's roar was heard throughout the jungle._

Jude inhaled sharply, his eyes moving around frantically until he realized he was back in the room of requirement with Emma and James staring at him; one's eyes with curiosity and the other with a wide grin.

"Did you find it?" James asked, his fingers gripping his pants in anticipation.

The blue eyed boy grinned back shakily, his body relaxing as he brought his brain back from its adventure, "It's a lion."

Emma's eyes lit up, "No way. That's the king of the jungle and the sigil for Gryffindor."

James nudged his best friend's shoulder, "Look at that. We got your nickname; King."

"And yours?" Jude questioned as they all stood up. "You said yours was a stag, so what would yours be?"

"Prongslet," James replied with a small smirk. "Since my grandfather and my dad had stags as their patronus and maybe their animagus, and my grandfather's name was Prongs, so Prongslet."

Jude patted his friend's shoulder, his voice joking, "You are a novel, mate." He snickered when his friend shoved his shoulder. He turned to his female friend, "Emma, what about you?"

Emma cleared her throat, her cheeks turning a bright red, "Oh, um, I couldn't get a clear image of what it was. I'll try on my own time."

The boys exchanged confused glances before they turned back to her with furrowed brows. "Are you sure?" James asked.

"You were pretty happy when you came to," Jude added.

Emma shook her head vigorously, "No, no. I was just...remembering when Leon asked me out on the train."

The two in front of her froze in shock. Jude glanced slowly at James who was clenching his fists so tightly his knuckles were white. The blue eyed young man swallowed dryly, "And...you said yes?"

"I-I did," Emma nodded, her hands holding onto the hem of her cardigan. She grabbed some of her books, her head down, "I-I should get going. He said he'd be waiting for me in the common room."

She quickly made her way out of the room, leaving the two behind. Jude turned to James who was slowly grabbing his belongings, "You alright, mate?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" James replied gruffly, walking away.

Jude sighed with a heavy heart; and today had been so good so far. He followed his friend out, hoping the rest of the year would be better despite the newest revelation.


	9. Dueling

**Chapter 9**

Today was a good day. Or Jude hoped it would be. It was going to be a bit hard to make it a decent day since Emma had stopped hanging out with them and instead spent most of her time with Leon, and James was seething so much he even snapped at Jude when he was simply asking about the homework.

What happened to them?

Jude sighed heavily as he stood by a few of his classmates in DADA. In front of them was a dueling stage. Professor Wilson had told them a few weeks before that he wanted to see how well they were in combative spells.

He knew how well he was; he had to be if he was going against a dark wizard.

Professor Wilson stood on the stage, smiling widely as he clasped his hands, "Today, students, we will be seeing how well your fellow classmates are in dueling. Now I know you should've been doing this years before I came, but I'm sure no one really thought that a dark wizard would be coming from the wood works."

He placed his hands behind his back, his face now a bit solemn, "So, let's see who here would like to show their skills. Mr. Potter..." James snapped his head up, pushing his glasses up as he stared questioningly. "Would you and Mr. Adams come give us a demonstration?"

Leon smirked, giving Emma a kiss on her cheek before he made his way to the stage with James. Jude cringed; he knew where this was going to go.

The two boys stood in front of each other, their wands held vertically to their face. Wilson grinned in anticipation, "Alright boys, let's start this. One spell at a time, understand?"

The boys nodded and took their respective sides. When Wilson clapped his hands, James stepped up first, shouting, " _Colloshoo!_ " A small spark flew from his wand and hit Leon, but it seemed to have no outward affect.

Leon rolled his eyes and moved to step forward, only to find himself falling face first onto the stage as his shoes stayed in place. He grunted, closing his eyes tightly as his nose began to bleed profusely. Jude snickered with the rest of the class, but silenced when he saw the worried expression Emma wore.

Wanting to stop the giggling, Leon shot up onto his knees, exclaiming, " _Flipendo!_ "

James gave a small shout as he was pushed backwards. Luckily, he was able to find his footing before he fell off the stage and quickly replied with, " _Expelliarmus!_ " He smirked when he caught Leon's wand.

Wilson stepped onto the stage, clapping with a wide smile, "Now that, students, is how to end the match. Disarm your opponent, and the power shifts in your favor." He gave James a thumbs up, "Good job, Mr. Potter. You're on your way to be a great duelist."

James nodded his thanks and threw Leon's wand back to the other boy before he walked off the stage. Leon sneered, grasping his wand and wiping the blood off his face as he walked off the stage as well.

The professor cleared his throat, scanning the crowd of students for the next duel, "Let's see who can show those two up." He then gave a small smile, "Mr. Porter, how about you?"

Jude blinked in shock, pointing at himself, "Me?"

"You are the only Porter I see in here," Wilson joked causing some of the students to chuckle. "Come now. Surely you know how to duel."

The blue eyed boy swallowed, giving a nod as he walked to the stage. The professor patted his shoulder reassuringly as he spoke to the class, "Who here would like to go against Mr. Porter?"

Carlos' hand shot up in the air before anyone else's. Wilson chuckled at the enthusiasm and gestured for the boy to approach, "Okay, Mr. Curry, if you feel up to it, you can have your shot at it."

The tanned boy's grin was so wide, Jude was afraid his face might stay like that. He waved at Jude and the glasses wearing boy could only reply with a weak wave back. They put their wands to their face vertically before taking their places at the ends of the stage.

When the professor gave the starting mark, Jude stepped forward on instinct and shouted, " _Tarantallegra!_ "

"Whoa!" Carlos exclaimed when his legs started dancing around uncontrollably. With a shaky hand, he shouted back, " _Obscuro!_ "

Jude gritted his teeth as a blindfold wrapped around his head, over his glasses. He ripped it off and yelled, " _Locomotor Wibbly!_ "

The once dancing legs gave out, sending poor Carlos to the floor. He groaned at the impact and waved his wand, shouting, " _Fumos!_ "

Smoke clouded Jude's vision, blocking his sight from everything around him. His eyes gazed around frantically, trying to find an opening. There was no way Carlos had made something so big he couldn't get out of it.

 _Jude._

He flinched, turning around in hopes to find the voice. He found nothing but more smoke. What the hell was going on?

 _Jude!_

He turned around quickly, his eyes steady.

 _I'll get you, Porter!_ Lazarus' burnt face came out of the smoke as he screamed hoarsely.

Jude's eyes widened as he stumbled backwards. He shut his eyes tightly and brought his arms around himself in hopes to keep himself safe.

The falling sensation in his stomach caused him to open his eyes. He gripped his head when it smacked harshly against the floor. He gazed up at his classmates only to find them far away from and gazing in fright.

He glanced down at himself to find flames licking across his arms and chest. His body shook in fear as he tried to pat it out to no avail. He was startled by the wave of water that suddenly landed on him, dousing the flame and drenching him from head to toe.

He moved his eyes up to find Professor Wilson staring at him with wide eyes. He swallowed, standing slowly. His heart constricted painfully when he saw his fellow classmates step back to get away from him.

Jude shook his head, ignoring the tears streaming down his wet face and ran out of the classroom.


	10. Jude and Emma

**Chapter 10**

For all his life, Jude was never one to say it was cold. His body was always warm even when the air was sharp and freezing. He never complained even when he felt the drops of rain soaking him when he tried to sleep. He was always warm. He honestly didn't even know what it felt like to be cold.

But for the first time in his life, he felt that he could say it.

Jude walked through Hogsmeade, many paces behind his excited classmates. James still wasn't talking to him or Emma, he hadn't seen Emma in a few days, and he was pretty sure his classmates were scared of him for what happened 2 weeks ago.

Hell, even Carlos was cautious around him now.

The blue eyed boy sighed sadly, letting his heated breath fog in front of him. Maybe he'd just get some butterbeer and go back to the dorms. He didn't feel like going into George's shop without his friends; it took away the fun of the whole trip.

He was about to make his way to Honeyduke's when he spotted a familiar head of red hair. Emma caught his eye and gave him a shy wave. He glanced behind him to make sure she was actually looking at him before he waved back hesitantly.

"Where's James?" Emma asked once she was a few feet away from him.

Jude frowned, kicking the snow on the ground, "He's in the dorms. He didn't feel like coming down today."

Emma patted his arm comfortingly as they began walking away from Honeyduke's, "I'm sure he'll come around. He can't be holed up in the dorms forever. He might start doing homework if he stays there too long."

A small smile came upon his lips at the joke. Jude shrugged, "I don't know. He hasn't really talked to me much. He doesn't even try anymore really. At dinner, he just eats in silence. I stopped trying to get him to talk after the 3rd night."

"I guess I haven't been a good friend either," Emma said downheartedly. Her eyes were grey, conveying the conflict that was going on in her mind. She leaned on his arm as they walked, "I'm sorry, Jude. We shouldn't have been ignoring you like that. Especially after what happened in DADA a couple of weeks ago."

Jude grimaced, "I'd rather not remember that." He glanced around at the students who were staring at them, "I didn't mean to scare Curry like that. I don't know what came over me."

Emma looped her arm with his, trying to soak up the warmth coming off her best friend, "You've been through a lot, Jude. No one can blame you for being paranoid in those situations."

"But I wasn't paranoid. I thought…." Jude huffed, shaking his head. "I thought I saw something. I thought I saw Lazarus."

The red head flinched, "He's dead, Jude. You made sure of that."

Jude exhaled deeply, "I'd like to think that, but something in me just doesn't believe it. After what I read on the newsletter on the first day of school, I can't help but think he's still out there, waiting for me."

"Maybe it's not him," Emma tried to reassure. She tugged on his arm, gesturing to the sweets shop next to them, "Come on. Let me get you some well deserved candy before we get butterbeer, alright? It's the least I can do for the way I've been treating you."

The messy haired boy put on a smile for her as they walked into the shop. As much as he wanted to believe that Lazarus was gone, he couldn't help but think that the dark wizard was setting up the chess board again, waiting for his first move.


	11. Making Up

**Chapter 11**

When James finally stopped acting like someone pissed in his cereal, it was a month after what happened in DADA. Jude had suspected it was because he saw that Emma had now come around to hanging out with Jude again and hated being alone.

That's what he told himself, at least. James never told him his reasons and Jude was much too happy to care what they were. He was just glad he had his friends back.

"So what have you two been doing these past few weeks?" James asked, stabbing his fork into a link of sausage. He glanced at the two, raising an eyebrow, "I mean, I haven't done much myself. I just stood in the dorm most of the time. I have been practicing my spells though."

Jude nodded, poking his food, "I've been doing that too. It hasn't really come along well lately. Especially after what happened." He glanced around, finding some kids in their year turn around quickly as if he hadn't already felt them staring.

James rolled his eyes at the other students, "Forget about them. They're just scared that someone's better than them at DADA."

An involuntary smile made its way onto Jude's lips, "Thanks, mate."

Emma shook her head with a heavy sigh, "I don't understand why they're still making a big deal out of it. It's not like it was you-know-who related."

"They just want something to gossip about," James mumbled as he took a sip of his juice. "That's what my aunt always says."

Jude frowned slightly, "Still, I just hate getting all these stares as if I'm someone famous. I don't know what happened in DADA and I don't think I ever will since no one knows about my family except Lazarus."

"And he's gone," Emma stated after her initial flinch.

James shrugged, speaking after he swallowed some of his food, "We can't be too sure." He rolled his eyes when he saw his female friend's glare, "You can't really believe he was gone that easily, can you? With all this time I had alone, I was thinking about it and how it seemed really suspicious. And now I believe Jude when he says that he thinks this Sherlock Smith is working with him."

"I just wanna say that I didn't technically say that," Jude cut in, setting his fork down. "But I do believe he's still out there. There's no way someone like him is just down for the count after that. I stabbed him in the stomach, yes, but don't you think he would've been able to, I don't know, find a way around that."

"Exactly," James nodded. He then furrowed his brow thoughtfully, "Wait, mate, he stabbed you and you were bleeding. Wouldn't that mean that he got at least some of your blood for whatever he wanted? If he needed all your blood to bring back old Voldy, what would only some of your blood do?"

Jude's eyes widened in shock; he hadn't thought much about that. He almost forgot why Lazarus was so dead set on getting his blood. Before he could reply, he was interrupted by three newcomers. He turned to find Jared sitting next to James who glared at the boy, and Leon sitting next to Emma who suddenly had a pink hue on her cheeks.

He glanced behind himself to find Carlos shuffling his feet nervously. He opened his mouth to speak but Carlos cut in before he could, "Porter, can we…can we talk?"

That wasn't how Carlos would usually talk to him. Whenever Carlos saw him, he was always energetic and a little too enthusiastic. Jude never had friends until James and Emma, but Carlos seemed like a fan of sorts who was always happy to see him. A part of him was glad someone cared enough to smile so widely at just seeing him, but another part wished the boy would just calm down if he ever wanted to have a conversation.

Now it seemed like the time for them to have it.

Jude glanced at James and Emma, the latter giving him a nod while the former was busy glaring at his roommates. The blue eyed teen stood from his seat and followed Carlos out of the Great Hall and to a hallway where no one else was since mostly everyone was either in their dorms or in the Great Hall.

Carlos exhaled shakily, wringing his hands, "I'm…I'm sorry, Porter, for what happened in DADA a month ago."

The paler male shrugged, hoping to end the conversation quickly if it was going to be on that subject, "It's fine, Curry. You didn't know."

"But I did," Carlos said almost harshly, his eyes filled with worry and shame. "My mom told me about these things called trigger warnings. It's when-"

"I know what they are," Jude commented lightly. He had a few of them when it came to anything close to fire when he first started Hogwarts and it later turned to anything Lazarus related.

Carlos nodded, inhaling as he continued, "I figured. But I knew smoke had to be some kind of trigger since your parents died in a fire."

Jude turned to him slowly, his eyes wide in slight panic, "How do you know about that?" The only people who knew about that were James, Emma, Neville, Hannah, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Weasley and Lazarus. The latter finding out from his own means. Others only knew his parents died.

"Adams told us," Carlos murmured, scuffing his feet on the ground nervously. "He found out from Emma."

"That so?" Jude felt his eyebrow twitch. He sighed heavily, shaking his head and putting a hand on Carlos' shoulder, "It's fine, Curry. The smoke didn't remind me of my parents' death. It reminded me of something else, but it wasn't your fault. I've just been really paranoid these past few weeks."

He was surprised when Carlos stepped closer and wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly in his embrace. He blinked, awkwardly patting his back, "There….there?"

Carlos pulled away with a grin, "Thanks, Porter. I really needed to talk to you. It was hard having so much tension."

"Right," Jude stated, swiftly turning on his heel and walking away.

While he was one to show affection, he didn't really count Carlos as a friend he could freely share hugs with. What the hell was that about?


	12. Christmas

**Chapter 12**

It was that time of year again. The time where the snow was falling, as it had been for weeks, and people were singing their hearts out on Christmas carols. If Jude had liked those kinds of songs before, he really didn't have a favorite anymore, especially since Carlos sang one every single morning. Now he knew their friendship, if he could even call it that, was tentative since their making up, he really just wanted the boy to be quiet.

Though, thankfully, he wasn't staying to hear anymore of that music. No, like the two years before, he was going to the Burrow to celebrate Christmas with Neville, Hannah, the Weasleys, and the Potters while Emma was spending this Christmas with her family instead. He just hoped it would be a bit better this year, though there was no guarantee since Harry and Albus still disliked him.

It was fine. He didn't like them all that much either. Besides, at least he had James, Lily, and Ginny on his sides. They were the better Potters, he always thought.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked a bit worriedly after he left the bathroom.

Jude gave her a reassuring smile, hitching his thumb towards behind him, "Yeah, I just had to let go of my breakfast. Apparation doesn't agree with me, but it's the fastest way to travel, so I bear it for Hannah and Neville."

Lily giggled at his feigned exasperation. He chuckled with her, trying to settle the tremors that raced through his body from the moment when he stepped foot on the Weasley property. He always knew it was coming, but he could never stop the nausea that slammed into him every time he apparated with Hannah or Neville. He hated to think how he'd have to travel when he was older.

The red head in front of him cleared her throat, slowly rocking on her heels as she spoke, "I just wanted to thank you for saving me from the chamber. It was very brave of you."

"You're welcome," Jude replied, his smile becoming small. "I just wish Lazarus hadn't gone after you. His fight is with me, not any of you. So I'm sorry you had to be involved like that."

Lily shook her head with a frown, "No, it's not your fault. It's not like you asked him to take me. He's just a horrible, big headed dark wizard who thought he could do whatever he wants. It's not your fault, so don't blame yourself."

The smile grew softer as he stared into Lily's brown eyes, "Thanks, Lily. I'll remember that."

The girl stared at his suddenly shining blue eyes and blushed, walking away stiffly. She sat next to Ginny who glanced over and chuckled before rubbing her daughter's shoulder.

Jude watched her, raising an eyebrow confusedly. He shrugged and walked over to where James was speaking with Fred, Teddy, Louis, and Roxanne. He sat with them, grinning along with James recounting the last quidditch game. He laughed when Louis interjected with a loud voice and flailing arms.

Once there was a lull in the conversation, he excused himself to the kitchen where he found Mrs. Weasley hard at work with pots and pans flying every where. He cleared his throat weakly, "Do you need any help, Mrs. Weasley?"

Mrs. Weasley shook her head frantically, "Oh, while I would love some, Jude deary, I don't want to make you work on your days off."

He smiled, walking over to the stove, "It's fine, Mrs. Weasley. Before I went to Hogwarts, I made breakfast, lunch, and dinner for myself and the man I lived with. He would never make anything so I had to learn."

While he had been better than an amateur growing up, he never realized how close he was to the stove until now. His eyes widened when his sleeve caught fire, but like always, he couldn't feel anything.

Mrs. Weasley gasped, shooting a water spell at him before bringing his hand to the sink, pulling up the sleeve of the jumper she had given him 2 years ago. Ever since he got it, it was the only thing he wore all throughout winter.

"What…?" Molly gasped when she saw his unmarred skin. "I could've sworn…you…the fire it was there on your arm."

Jude slowly took his arm back with a forced smile, "I guess it wasn't on there long enough." He chuckled nervously, "Let's get back to the cooking, shall we?"

Ignoring the matriarch's confused and questioning stare, he walked back over to the stove, trying to help in any way he could. It seemed a bit difficult since most of the stuff in the kitchen was either being powered by or made by magic. Manuel labor didn't seem like an option, but damn it, he wanted to help.

Almost 2 hours later found him exhausted while happily eating the food Mrs. Weasley set out on the dining table. He was seated between James and Neville. Across from him was Lily who would make eye contact for a brief moment before averting her gaze.

He still didn't know what was going on with her.

The gift exchange was always nice for him since he spent most of his life thinking he never got one because he didn't deserve it. Most of the things he got were clothes from the adults. James had gotten him a jersey with the Puddlemere United insignia, Lily had gotten him a journal, and the rest of them gave him some stuff for his broom.

Before long, everyone went to their respective rooms to go to sleep. Jude was surprised many were still awake to open presents; even he thought he'd pass out from that filling meal.

Jude stayed in the kitchen even in the dead of night, making himself a cup of hot cocoa while the others slept. He didn't feel like going asleep. Around this time of year, he always got nightmares and he really didn't want a repeat of that.

He glanced up when he heard footsteps coming closer. He exhaled in relief when he saw Lily walk in, "Hi."

"Hi," Lily mumbled, rubbing her eye tiredly. She blinked, sniffing the air, "Is that cocoa I smell?"

Jude chuckled, lifting his cup, "It is. I didn't feel like sleeping and this was always the thing to keep me up through the night." He took a sip, raising a curious eyebrow, "What are you doing up?"

Lily exhaled heavily, sitting next to him, "Nightmares."

"I hear ya," He muttered, pushing his cup down the table in hopes it would comfort her. "Is it Lazarus related?"

The red head took a sip of the cocoa, slowly nodding, "Sometimes when I close my eyes, I can still see him. The only thing he told me before he knocked me out was that he need your blood and that your heart would make you come looking for me."

Jude gave a small nod, staring at the table, "He wasn't wrong."

"I'm glad he wasn't," Lily whispered with a smile.

The blue eyed boy chuckled lightly, taking the cup she held out to him. He took a sip, letting the sugar and steam open his heavy eyes a bit more. He gave it back to her and patted her hand, "It's a good thing he's gone now."

Lily glanced at him, her brow furrowed, "Do you really believe that?" Doubt coated her tone heavily.

"No," Jude sighed deeply. "But everyone else believes it." He shrugged, running his hands through his hair as he yawned, "Maybe it'll make me feel better if I start believing it."

"Me too," Lily murmured, leaning closer to him.

Jude smiled in slight amusement, "You cold?" He put his arm around her, feeling her shivering something fierce.

Lily leaned in closer, basking in his warmth with a happy sigh, "You're not." She snuggled into his side, both blushing without the other noticing, "James told me you never get cold. Even in the harshest weather, he says all you wear is some light clothing. I think he's a bit jealous that you have some kind of super power."

He snorted, his head lolling a bit to the side where Lily's head was at,"I guess I'm just immune to weather." He inhaled deeply, feeling his eyelids fall despite his attempts to keep them up, "I think I'm going to sleep. Sorry."

"Me too."

Ginny found the two the next morning curled tightly around the other. When they woke up, they jumped away from each other as if they were burning. They didn't make eye contact the rest of the day, but Jude was happy to find out that he didn't have any nightmares.


	13. Birthdays

**Chapter 13**

With the new year came Jude's 15th birthday at the end of the first month. He was a bit excited, considering that he knew he was going to get presents this year. Last year, he didn't know what exactly celebrating entailed, and the years before that, he just never celebrated it. But being friends with James and Emma, and having pseudo parents like Neville and Hannah, he knew he was going to celebrate it whether he liked it or not.

Jude opened his eyes slowly, feeling the daze of sleep still pulling at him and the sleepiness around his eyes telling him to shut them once more. The blue eyed boy let out a startled yelp when he saw a familiar yet blurry face in front of him.

"Happy birthday, Porter!" Carlos grinned brightly from above him.

"Curry," Jude groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. "What did I tell you about staying so close to my bed?"

Carlos paused for a moment as he thought but beamed once more, "Not to do it, but I made an exception since it's your birthday."

Jude squinted his eyes as he searched for his glasses and mumbled, "That makes no sense." He grabbed his glasses and put them on. He stared at the boy in front of him, "Well, where's everyone else?"

"Downstairs," Carlos answered as he climbed into the protesting boy's bed. He continued to grin while Jude glared at him. He handed him his present, "Happy birthday."

The glasses wearing male resisted the urge to sigh, knowing that his breath didn't smell so great in the morning. He took the package and tore off the wrapping. Inside the package was a pair of light blue boxers with snitches on them.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, "Thanks, Curry." He stared at Carlos who continued to beam brightly. He hitched his head slightly, "You gonna leave now so I can get ready?"

"Oh, right," Carlos ambled off the bed and left the room.

Jude sighed heavily before making his way to the bathroom. After he finished his business there, he put on his uniform before making his way down to the common room. Once there, he was bombarded with the shouts of 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'.

He blinked, his eyes wide as a smile came onto his face, "Guys, really, you didn't have to do this just for me."

"Just for you?" Louis threw in as he came up. He wrapped his arm around Jude's neck and walked him over to the table where the presents were, "You act as if you're some random bloke. No, we did this for the Amazing Jude Porter. You know him, right? Smart kid, wears glasses, is the best seeker Gryffindor's ever seen."

"You flatter me, Louis," Jude joked lightly as he stared at the table of presents. He grinned at his friends who were all smiling back, "But really, you guys didn't have to do this. Hell, I'd be happy with just a pair of socks."

James snorted, "That's what you said last year." He handed his present over, "I heard Curry had the honor of giving you your first gift, so I thought I'd be the second."

Jude shook his head amusedly as he opened the gift. His grin widened when he saw the amount of sweets in the box, "Thanks, mate."

Emma rolled her eyes, "As if you both needed that much." She handed her box over, "Happy birthday, Jude."

He unwrapped it and opened the box. He chuckled at the book on lions, "Really, Emma?" He gave her a quick hug, "Thank you."

The rest of the presents weren't as heartfelt. Louis actually did get him a pair of socks, Hugo got him a small leather bracelet, Lily got him a Holyhead Harpies jersey, Simon got him broom polish, and Kelli told him that his position on the team next year was his birthday present. Hell, he still loved it.

During the classes that he had for the day, the teachers simply told him happy birthday while Neville gave him another plant as well as help on his assignment. The other plant was still growing strong, and his room was a bit plain, so Jude was happy to take on another plant.

The other teachers he passed in the hall bid him a happy birthday as well. He was surprised that they remembered, and flattered as well. Professor Alexander, while still a bit sad, gave him a hug and wished him a happy birthday. He felt bad that he couldn't tell her that he had seen Professor Harmon, but a part of him knew that would make her even more sad.

During supper, Hestia brought him the mail. He opened the pack of letters to find the Weasley family wishing him a happy birthday. He found one from Ginny and Teddy where they said they wanted to see him at his upcoming quidditch match. James was happy about that, but Jude didn't think he'd perform well under the pressure of having to impress somebody.

As he went to bed that night, after a large helping of cake, he couldn't help but think that while it was a small time of peace, he knew something was going to happen soon.

The next week found him and the Gryffindor quidditch team in the light rain against Hufflepuff in the second match of the year. Before the match started, he, James, Emma, Hugo, Albus, and Lily said their hellos to Ginny, Harry, Teddy, and Victoire. Jude was able to ignore the death stares from Harry and have a pleasant conversation with the others.

Victoire had told the others that Jude was one of the best seekers Gryffindor had in the longest time; no one other than Jude saw the horrible scowl on Harry's face. Then again, the blue eyed boy thought to himself, Albus was making the same face as well. He felt a bit of happiness come from his chest, knowing that the other boy wouldn't be able to play until he graduated.

The blonde Weasley boasted that, while not in Gryffindor when she was in school, Jude had never lost a match no matter what happened to him during the game. It was true dedication. Despite the cool weather, Jude couldn't stop his cheeks from heating up.

Once Kelli told them the match was starting, the players, minus Lily and Albus, went onto the field and shot off on their broomsticks. The announcer, he believed it was a Slytherin student, introduced the teams before Professor Young gave the instructions.

They all shot off once the balls made it into the air. Jude floated away from the ruckus. He could see the new seeker, a 3rd year named Ellie Marks, fly around the pitch in hopes of finding the snitch before he did. She must've been trained by Beckett since he did the exact same thing when he went against him.

The match went on for a long while before Jude heard the light fluttering of the snitch nearby. He shot off on his broom, ignoring the announcer who always gave away his position. He had to maneuver past the other team's beaters before he actually had sight of the snitch.

Marks was right behind him, but like all the other seekers, she wasn't as fast as he was. Once he was only a couple of feet away, he outstretched his arm and laid himself flat on his broom.

No contest.

Jude held his hand up, showing the snitch while the Slytherin student announced that Gryffindor won the match 280-140.

Yeah, Jude thought to himself, he felt good knowing that not even the ugly glares from both Harry and Albus Potter couldn't bring him down.


	14. Test of Rivalry

**Chapter 14**

There were many reasons why Jude disliked Albus Severus Potter. For one, he was whiny. He glared at him every time they so much as passed in the halls. Two, he was one of the reasons James was so miserable. Not only had James felt that he was unloved by his parents, his father almost solidified that thought with how many times he brushed him off in favor of Albus. And three, he was always, always trying to take his spot on the field.

Jude understood why some people found it unfair. He did come on the team on his first year. The only other person to do that was Harry Potter; Jude cringed at having that in common with him. With being on the team since his first year, he had an extra year of having seniority over anyone who wanted to take his position. Add that in with the fact that the team never lost a match with him as the seeker.

Albus found it unfair, but Jude didn't care. He found it unfair that Albus got Harry's firebolt when surely that should've been given to James who was older and player on a harder position.

Besides, James and Emma never complained even though he had an extra year of seniority which meant that he was in the running to become captain because of it. They never said a word of protest about it. Louis surely didn't complain when he caught whiff that Jude was most likely going to be captain when Kelli graduated. Hell, he wanted him to be captain because he didn't want that responsibility.

How did Albus retaliate after all these facts? He wanted a match against Jude in who was overall the best seeker.

"I'm not doing it," Jude reiterated his previous statement when Albus brought out the proposition once they got on the pitch for practice. "Just because you're pissy that you can't take my position doesn't mean I have to do everything you say. I'm not trying to get on your good side, Potter. I don't feel sorry for you. I know that's probably the first time you've heard that."

Albus sneered, "You're going to play against me."

Jude scoffed at his absurdity, "No, I'm really not. Not an ounce of me cares that you're sad because you're a reserve. Lily's a reserve and you don't hear her whining."

The tips of Albus' ears became red as he gritted his teeth and gripped his broom tightly, "So I can just tell the captain that you forfeit."

"It's not a forfeit if I'm not playing to begin with."

"Come on, Porter," Leon jeered from his spot next to Louis and Simon. "What? Are you scared Little Potter's gonna beat you?"

James glared at the reserve beater but did not comment. Jude didn't hold it against his best friend. Anything he said, Albus would probably tell his dad about it. Emma was silent, but she couldn't exactly say anything either.

Jude dragged his hand over his face exasperatedly, "Merlin, it's like you guys don't understand." He straightened, gaze locking onto his reserve's, blue hitting green. He shook his head and gave a small shrug, "You can cry all you want about wanting my spot. I don't care. You can get everyone in the school to back you up, but Kelli's word is final. I'm not giving up my spot to you, so you can stop your whining."

As he turned away, he heard Albus give an angered shout before grabbing his arm. Jude locked eyes with him once more, feeling a familiar roar in his chest at the other boy's persistence. The blue eyed boy was surprised when James and Emma grabbed onto him next, their eyes wide and cautious.

The fire. They were scared the fire was going to start on him again.

He exhaled deeply, trying to calm himself, "You know what? Fine. I'll play, but when you lose, I want you to stop with your whining until I'm gone. No more crying because you're not able to play even though you're a year younger than me."

Albus glared at him but nodded. It seemed like he was pretty confident in his arrangement that he didn't cut the deal right then and there.

Leon smirked, grabbing a golf ball that was next to the box of the balls they played with, "Well, shall we start then?" He waited for the two seekers to get onto their brooms before he threw the ball as hard as he could in the sky.

Both boys shot off on their brooms. Jude felt the wind whipping at his face, the warm sun pressing heat into his dark trousers. It didn't deter him; he was used to heat as much as he was used to the cold.

He leaned his body flat on the broom, making note that Albus wasn't that far from him. The other boy was at his shins and trying hard to catch up once the ball was falling. His gloved hands tightened on his broom as he forced himself to fly at an even quicker pace.

The next move that took place, he shouldn't have been surprised considering what he knew the other boy was capable of. After all, he knew it was him who cursed the bludger to break his arm on the first game.

Jude felt the air rush out of him as he fell off his broom. He tried not to panic, even though his heart was hammering away, almost trying to burst out of his chest. There was no way anyone would count that as a win since everyone saw Albus kick his leg.

But it shouldn't have come as a surprise when he felt his broom between his legs, as if it belonged there. It always came to his rescue, and he loved the broom almost as much as he loved his friends.

With a grin, Jude let himself shoot back up. He was moving fast, faster than he ever did when he was practicing or playing a match. He flew up and caught the golf ball, flying right past Albus' outstretched hand.

He slow lowered himself to the ground, trying not to let his triumph show as he held the golf ball, displaying it for his teammates to see. Louis and Simon cheered while he turned to the glowering Albus and tossed the ball to him, "Remember our deal. You're not going to play until I'm gone."

"You brought this upon yourself," Kelli's voice floated in. Sheepishly, they all turned to their captain. She waved them off as she stared at Albus, "The best thing about this whole thing was that you didn't even care if my word was law on this team." She passed by him, bumping his shoulder, "If I was captain the next year, I'd have you benched until I was gone."

She turned to her teammates, "Well, what are you lot waiting for? Let's start practice already. Stop lollygagging."

They all got onto their brooms quickly, shooting off into the air after her.


	15. My Family

**Chapter 15**

The pitch was empty. Spring break had come and instead of staying in like he used to, Jude decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron with Neville once he was finished grading. He only chose to do so when Emma and James left to their own houses. Usually when it was just Emma, he and James would stay and just play random games. Now for some reason, James felt it better to go home with his family.

Jude couldn't stop him even if he wanted to. He didn't want to be the one who held James back when he felt he needed to do something, and since he felt their friendship was still on fragile rocks, he knew it was best for James to work out whatever was going on in his mind with his family if he didn't feel comfortable telling his friends.

So he spent the day flying around the pitch, waiting for Neville to finish so the two could go home to Hannah. It wouldn't be long, but even a few hours without Emma and James made him bored out of his mind.

"I knew I'd find you here," A familiar voice called out from below.

Jude moved his gaze down and felt a grin form on his lips when he saw Professor Harmon gazing up at him from the pitch. "Professor Harmon, what are you doing here?" He greeted, lowering the broom to the ground.

Meghan huffed lightly as the boy dismounted, "I don't even get a hi?" She grinned wolfishly when the young male began to sputter, "I'm just messing with you, Porter." She ruffled his hair and ignored his narrowed eyes, "So what are you still doing here? Neville said you were going home with him this year."

"You still keep in touch with Neville?" Jude questioned a bit dubiously, staring at her with a raised eyebrow while leaning on his broom. "I mean, why wouldn't you keep in touch with Professor Alexander? You seemed closer to her than anyone else here."

The professor glared at him lightly. She put her finger on his forehead and pushed him with a strength he was not expecting. She shook her head as the boy rubbed his forehead, "Your professor and I have bit of history that you don't need to know about. And besides, I'm friends with everyone here."

She nudged the boy's shoulder with her knuckles, "Enough about me. What's got you so sad? I don't think I've ever seen you with that type of face when you're on the pitch."

Jude rubbed his shoulder, shrugging, "Guess I'm feeling a little down. This is the first time I'm going home. It's not like I'm not happy to go with Neville and Hannah, but…" He trailed off, trying to find the exact words to describe this crippling slump he was in.

"You miss your friends," Meghan ended.

"Yeah," He nodded a bit sadly. "This year's been a rollercoaster ride and it doesn't seem to be getting better."

Meghan patted his shoulder reassuringly, "Don't worry so much, Porter. You're young. Not much can happen that will make your life horrible." She winced when the boy stared in disbelief, "I didn't really believe myself there either."

She exhaled heavily, "All I'm saying is, yes, you may have a hard time right now, but things will look up. Potter and Thorne will maybe get their heads out of their butts and realize they like each other. That'll solve at least 10 of your problems." The two shared a laugh at that.

"Jude."

The two turned to find Neville waving to them. Jude smiled at his former professor, "Thanks, Professor Harmon. It was nice seeing you again."

"You too, Jude."

Time at home was refreshing for Jude. He didn't realize he craved for a change of scenery until dinner came around and he, Neville, and Hannah were talking about the past few months they hadn't seen each other. The warmth he felt from the two of them was the same he felt from James and Emma, but there was a feel to it he never got from his friends.

They were a family, he thought to himself. His first family since his parents died.

A knock on the door caught his attention. Jude shut his book as he answered, "Come in."

Neville came in, a small smile on his lips, "Just wanted to catch you before you went to sleep. You feeling better?"

"I'm fine," Jude mumbled as the older male sat in front of him on his bed. He tapped his textbook, "I'm just practicing the patronus spell. I can't seem to get it to make a form yet."

"Patronus?" Neville raised an eyebrow. "I didn't even try to make one until my 5th year and even then it was hard to do. Why are you working on it now?"

Jude shrugged, "Just something Emma, James, and I wanted to do as a group. We even found the animals we could change into if we were animagi."

Neville grinned slightly, "Really? And what are you guys planning to do with those?"

"Rule the world, obviously," Jude joked, garnering a laugh from the other male. "No. We just wanted to do something that would put us ahead of our other classmates. With everything that's happened these past few years, it'd be nice to be one step ahead."

"I know that feeling," Neville stated. "When I was in my 5th year, Harry, Hermione, and Ron created Dumbledore's Army so we could stop Voldemort. I actually still have my coin." He reached into his pocket and took out a golden coin that had DA on it.

Jude gazed at it, slight awe in his blue eyes, "That's wicked. Does everyone have those?"

"Everyone who joined, yes," Neville responded as he put the coin away. He smiled softly at the younger male, "Jude, I know you're going through a lot, and it must be hard for you, but I just wanted you to know that Hannah and I are here for you whenever you need us. You don't have to be afraid to tell us anything."

Jude stared at Neville, feeling the same warmth flood through his veins. He nodded, "Don't worry, I won't."

Neville nodded back, "Okay." He stood, patting the younger boy's head and putting away the text book before walking to the door.

"Goodnight, Dad," Jude said softly.

Hand frozen on the doorknob, Neville turned to find Jude with his back towards the door. He gave a small grin and left the room.


	16. Transformation

**Chapter 16**

The Room of Requirement had been almost always occupied as of late. Jude, James, and Emma always used their free time to go in and practice their patronus charm and their animagus shifting. So far, even after months of practicing, James was the only one who could get far. He had summoned a full patronus, a stag like he had assumed, and transformed into his animal; a stag as well.

To Jude, Emma seemed like she wasn't even trying. Every time they got into the room, she was very weak willed when trying to transform and never put enough power behind her spell for the patronus. He wondered what got her so worked up since every time they brought it up, she became so flustered. James didn't notice, and it made Jude all the more frustrated at the two.

The only thing that gave him the slight bit of happiness was when his patronus actually began to take shape. It was…

The three of them watched as a lion roared from the wisps of smoke before disappearing completely. James barked a laugh, "Now that was wicked."

"Yeah it was," Jude whispered, still in awe. He was surprised his wand hadn't fallen from his slack hands. He blinked himself out of his daze and turned to the only female in the room, "Emma, don't you wanna try again? Maybe this time it'll work."

Emma snapped her gaze to his, her green eyes widening as her cheeks began to burn again, "I-I couldn't possibly. One failure is enough for me." She cleared her throat awkwardly, "Besides, I think we need to take a break. We've been at this for hours."

James gasped, scandalized, "Emma Thorne willingly taking a break? Say it ain't so." He threw his arm around Jude, pretending to faint on him, "Jude, I don't think I can take this anymore."

"Ha ha, very funny," Emma mumbled, grabbing her satchel. "I was saying we should take a break because we have an essay due in 2 days. I need some peer review on it."

James straightened with a deadpan gaze, "Yep, there she is. Never mind, mate, it's not the end of the world."

"I got scared for a moment."

Emma glared at the two who simply grinned amusedly, "I honestly don't know how you two have good grades when all you ever do is goof around whenever we have a study group."

The two boys exchanged glances before James shrugged, "It's a gift, Emma. Part of it comes from your great peer reviews."

"Don't try to flatter me," She mumbled, the blush on her cheeks becoming darker. She pulled out her parchment and quills, "Let's get to work, shall we?"

James, being a bit tired, followed her lead and took her papers to look them over. Jude took a seat on the floor, a few paces away, watching as they silently communicated while reviewing the paper.

Really, how did these two not see it?

With a shake of his head, he inhaled deeply and began to meditate. If James was able to transform, he wanted to be able to as well. He was a little scared to do so indoors, but to heck with it, he wanted to see what he could do.

Transforming was not how he thought it was. He read that it felt like sunlight hitting your face and your body growing without you really feeling it. He hadn't known what that meant. He did look up the difference between that and werewolf transformations, and apparently, werewolf transformations were much worse since the bones were shifting and there was no magic involved. Animagus transformations involved magic which was why it never hurt to switch forms, but it did take an awful lot of energy.

He concentrated more on the sounds of the jungle. Up to the swift wind passing above and the leaves rustling below. The sunlight was warm, warmer than he had ever felt it, and pleasant. It all felt so real, like he was actually away from Hogwarts and in the jungles of a country he'd never been to.

"Jude!"

Jude turned to his friends, his eyes wide with confusion. Emma seemed a bit frightened. It was noticeable with the way she clutched James' sleeve. What was wrong? He gazed down at the floor and found two massive paws where his hands were.

Oh. He transformed. Into a giant lion.

James gaped in awe at his friend and gave him a thumbs up, "That's brilliant, mate."


	17. Last Match

**Chapter 17**

Today was always a day that made Jude nervous. What day was that, you ask? Well, it was the day that marked that last quidditch match of the year, and it would show who would win the quidditch cup for their house. Gryffindor had one it 3 times now, and Jude didn't want to disappoint Kelli by losing in this match.

He knew how fierce Ravenclaw was going to come at them. They were going to play just as hard as the other houses, and just as hard as last year. Jude beat Slytherin and Hufflepuff, and he beat Ravenclaw last year even with his stuttering heart and sweaty hands. His lucky streak, as he liked to call it, was what kept them winning. And Merlin, he was going to win this match if it was the last thing he ever did. Kelli put faith in him when Olivia couldn't. He was going to show her that it wasn't misplaced.

"You ready for this, mate?" James asked as they mounted their brooms.

Jude exhaled heavily, his hands tightening on the neck of his broom, "I guess we'll find out."

Players from both houses flew to the center of the pitch, flying next to each other as they usually did. The familiar voice of the announcer spoke, " _Hello, students and staff of Hogwarts. This is Adrian Conners, coming to you live from the quidditch pitch. Today is the last match of the year, and you know what that means. That's right, folks. It's the Gryffindor lions against the Ravenclaw…well, Ravenclaws._ "

Jude snorted at that while many of the students laughed. Adrian chuckled, " _On the Ravenclaw team, we have 6_ _th_ _year chaser and captain, Miss Amy Wyler._ " The brunette with the thin glasses narrowed her eyes at the opposite team. Jude was used to those kinds of stares now.

" _For the other chasers, we have 5_ _th_ _years Joffrey King and Derek Star,_ " Adrian continued. " _For the beaters, we have 4_ _th_ _year Nicholas Benson and 5_ _th_ _year Robert Mattheson. For the keeper, we have 5_ _th_ _year Kevin Simms. And last but not least, 3_ _rd_ _year John Andrews for the seeker. Let's give it up for them, shall we?_ "

The houses cheered loudly for the Ravenclaw team. Jude glanced over to Andrews and was surprised to see him almost shaking on the broomstick. It was a bit saddening to see actually. Poor kid was probably afraid of going against him, especially after all the taunting some of the Gryffindor students did. He wouldn't be surprised if he didn't play as rough as some other seekers he knew about.

" _Let's move onto the Gryffindor team,_ " Conners said amicably. " _We have our lovely captain and chaser, 7_ _th_ _year Kelli Sharp._ " Kelli gave a curt nod. She wasn't one for the whole spotlight. " _Our other chasers are 4_ _th_ _years James Potter and Emma Thorne._ _Our beaters are 7_ _th_ _year Simon Boone and 6_ _th_ _year Louis Weasley. I want a huge round of applause for my best mate Louis. Don't be afraid to give him a standing ovation. I would if I wasn't holding the mic._ "

" _Conners,_ " Professor Alexander glowered. Jude let his shoulders slump a bit in relief; it was nice to have her back to her scolding ways. The games weren't the same without her cut ins.

Conners snickered, " _Right, right. Sorry, Professor._ " He cleared his throat, " _Onwards. Next we have the keeper, 2_ _nd_ _year Hugo Weasley. He's been doing great, and I'm sure he'll be even better as time goes on._ " Hugo blushed at that. " _And lastly, we have our beloved seeker, let's hear it for 4_ _th_ _year Jude Porter._ "

"Oh, no. Conners, why?" Jude whined pitifully, lowering his head to hide his blushing cheeks. He hated being in the spotlight as much as Emma did. While he liked Conners' commentary, he always disliked his introduction of him a bit since it always brought the attention he didn't want. And it happened every time, without fail, when Conners was the announcer.

" _Look at that beautiful child,_ " Conners laughed. " _Let's start this game. Professor Young will give the instructions and then they'll play._ "

After Professor Young gave the rules and instructions, Jude was quick to move out of the way of the chasers flying past and the bludgers that looked intent on hitting him again. He already got a concussion and a broken arm from them, he wasn't looking to have anything else injured in this match.

Jude kept his eyes and ears on alert. It was becoming easier to do so after every match. He began getting used to drowning out the announcer's voice, usually Conners, and the crowds cheers just so he could hear the zipping of the snitch's wings.

If there was one thing Jude wished he could do, it was watch his friends actually play the game. He only ever got to see his team play during practice. During the actual game, he was meant to be focused on the snitch. It was something he didn't like very much, but he'd deal with it if it meant Albus wouldn't be playing and taking his spot.

It wasn't long before he caught sight of the snitch, hovering close to the benches where the staff was gathered. He didn't know what the points were at this point in time, but he was going to end this match now.

He ignored Conners' comments on what was happening between the seekers. He ducked when a bludger got too close for comfort and raced towards the snitch that was determined to get him off his tail. A glance back showed that Andrews was behind him. Much further behind than any seeker he went against had ever been.

Was he really that scared that he wasn't even going to try?

With a shake of his head, Jude put his chest to the neck of his broom, willing it to go faster now that the snitch was nearing the ground. The gold ball was almost toying with him.

Finally, he thought to himself when he was closer to the snitch. He brought out his hand as everything else melted behind him. Nothing mattered anymore. It was only him, the snitch, and Andrews who he could feel brushing against his legs.

His hand latched onto the snitch just as a bludger charged at him. His eyes widened and, thinking on instinct alone, threw his body around. He felt the bludger graze his ribs.

Jude fell to the ground of the pitch, his broom fine on his chest. He was glad he didn't move the other way, or else his broom would've been done for. He heaved a breath, wincing when his now maybe cracked ribs protested at the movement.

He held up his hand, showing the snitch. The crowd, minus the Ravenclaw students, cheered loudly at Gryffindor's win.

The rest of the team flew down and helped him up. Kelli was beaming, like she usually did when they won the cup, and hugged him tightly. He didn't have the heart to tell her to let go of him even though he felt he might pass out.

Kelli was lifted in the air by Louis, James, and Simon. She laughed brightly and accepted the quidditch cup from Professor Young. Jude leaned on Emma, thankful she noticed his injuries.

This was a good win.

Later that night, after Jude got the okay from Madam Pomfrey, the Gryffindor common room was packed. Jude drank the punch in his hand as he watched Louis interact with his upperclassmen friends, James playing Hugo, Scorpius, Lorcan, and Lysander at Exploding Snap, and Emma and Leon converse in the corner.

He would've loved to go and play, but he wanted a bit of rest now, and this was the closest he could get without Louis and James protesting.

"You okay over here?"

Jude glanced up to find Kelli in front of him. He gave a small smile, "Yeah. The ribs are a bit sore, but sitting down will just make it worse."

Kelli smiled back as she refilled her cup of punch, "As long as you're standing, that's good for me." Before she walked away, she patted his shoulder, her eyes soft, "Thank you, Porter."

"For what?" Jude tilted his head curiously.

"For getting the snitch," Kelli replied. She chuckled when he stared in confusion, "I know you felt bad for Andrews because he was young. If you could, I know you would've thrown the game for him."

Jude scratched the back of his head, feeling an uncomfortable heat on the back of his neck, "I was that obvious?"

"No. I just know that's how you felt. Olivia knew that too whenever you went against upperclassmen as well," Kelli stated. "It's why she always told you that just because it's their first time or their last time, doesn't mean you should let yourself lose. They wouldn't do the same for you."

"Guess you're right," Jude mumbled, staring down at his punch.

Kelli ruffled his hair, "I can't wait to hear about the decisions you'll make next year, Captain."

Jude blinked, staring wide eyed as she went back to her friends. Oh yes, he almost forgot that he would be calling the shots next year since Kelli was graduating and Louis didn't want that kind of responsibility.

He could see where Louis was coming from now.


	18. Warning

**Chapter 18**

Jude glanced at James and Emma as they walked through Hogsmeade. He didn't know why, but as of lately, he felt like he was being the third wheel. He didn't really care much to think about it, but it was starting to get awkward to even be around them now.

They didn't talk to one another, but they kept stealing glances when they thought the other wasn't looking. And don't even get him started when Leon came around. Not only did he have to deal with Carlos, he had to deal with James' death stares. He thought he would've gotten used to them by now, but they were starting to get a bit scarier now that they were getting older.

He really wished James and Emma would realize they had feelings for each other. It was getting a bit annoying how the two didn't see it. Hell, even Leon saw it which was why he took so much pride in dating Emma. He finally one upped James.

It was frustrating.

Jude sighed lightly, stopping behind his best friends as they were about to walk into Honeyduke's. He shook his head when they turned to him, "I've got to go wash my hands. I got some gunk on it when we passed by the bookshop."

"Need me to go with you?" James asked. Emma was gazing at him expectantly, as if she wanted to follow him as well.

He loved his friends. "No," Jude gave a slight smile. "I'll be fine. You guys go. I'm just gonna go to The Three Broomstick's to use the loo."

He gave them a wave before making his way back to the pub. Maybe he'd get more butterbeer now that Emma wasn't around. She always cut him off after two, saying that it was too much sugar for him and James. Hannah would be grateful for the girl, but Jude just wanted some sugar.

He said hi to the familiar classmates as he left the pub. He just hoped his friends were still Honeyduke's because he really wanted some chocolate and gummy worms.

Jude gasped when he felt someone cover his mouth. He struggled as he felt whoever it was tug harshly on the hood of his jacket. He was pulled into an alley where he tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground.

He opened his mouth to call for help when the same person covered his mouth once more. His eyes widened when he saw the haggard face before him. The man had crusted blood over the cuts on his face. His cheeks were hollow, his face was pale, and his hair was in long, separate strands. The smell indicated that the man probably hadn't bathed in a long while.

"Easy, Porter. I'm not going to hurt you," The older man hissed.

Jude glared; the only way this man could know his name and look like that was if he was Sherlock Smith. He let the familiar roar fill his chest, waiting for the flames to come.

Sherlock, he assumed, pressed down harder on his mouth, "Don't you let that fire out. I'm trying to help you."

He knew about the fire. So he must've been working for Lazarus. He glared harder, gripping the man's arm. He already felt his body heating up when he realized one thing.

His scar wasn't burning.

Jude blinked, slowly uncoiling as the realization set in. If this man was working with the dark wizard in anyway, he would've felt it.

"Good, you see it now," Sherlock said, finally getting off of the kid. He held out his hand and lifted him up when he accepted it. His dark eyes were pleading as he spoke, "I'm not going to hurt you, Porter. I'm here to warn you."

"How did you get out of Azkaban?" Jude wondered in disbelief. James had told him of people who had escaped, but he never thought he'd meet someone who had and was still alive.

Sherlock brought up a frail hand to scratch his head, "Ever since the dementors left, security hasn't been what it use to be." He suddenly shook his head, placing his hands the younger male's shoulders, "We don't have time for that."

Jude scoffed a bit, his body still shaking at the sight of the man who he believed would kill him for months now, "I think I deserve some explanation. You've been all over the newspapers saying that you've been planning to kill me. Excuse me for being a little paranoid."

"Trust me, I've wanted to tell people that I'm innocent, but I can't," Sherlock stressed, the crinkles at the corners of his eyes tightening. "Lazarus forced me to take an Unbreakable Vow."

The term hit Jude's mind hard. He remembered hearing about it in his Charms class. The reason it was called that was because if someone broke it, they'd die. He never heard about anyone being forced into it, but there was a first for anything. Especially with a dark wizard.

"The circumstances on it are far worse than my own death," Sherlock continued solemnly. "You know you're in danger, Porter. You've known since your first year. But right now, it's going to get so much worse. Much worse than those beasts you fought last year."

Jude turned his sharp gaze to him, "How do you know about hat?" His eyes narrowed, "Who are you? How did Lazarus find you if you're innocent?"

Sherlock exhaled shakily, licking his cracked lips, "I can't tell you that either. That was part of the vow as well." He clenched his jaw tensely, "Just know you're in danger, Porter."

"You already said that, but what is coming?" Jude demanded, his glare coming back.

"I can't tell you," Sherlock growled.

"I need you to!"

"Stop it!"

"Jude!" The two looked to the end of the alley way. Jude barely blinked before Sherlock was thrown to the floor by what looked to be Aurors.

Emma came over with James and hugged him tightly as Sherlock was hauled off. She pulled away, her green eyes full of worry, "Are you okay, Jude? Did he hurt you?"

Jude shook his head, numbly watching as the man struggled. Sherlock grunted as he was being dragged away, "Porter, just watch your back! You're in danger!"

And just like that, Jude felt his scar starting to burn.


	19. Here's The Plan

**Chapter 19**

Jude scratched his forehead as he sat in front of his best friends. He had called them in hopes to convince them to save Sherlock, but he knew they wouldn't be swayed so easily. Not only had the man been labeled as a killer and a follower of Lazarus, it did look like he attacked him last week in Hogsmeade.

Safe to say, this was going to take a while.

"Let me get this straight," James spoke after Jude explained his plan. "You want us to break Sherlock Smith out of Azkaban?"

Emma groaned as she rubbed her temples, "Not only are you asking us to save a man who might very well be a murderer, but also sneak into one of the scariest prisons in the wizarding world."

Jude sighed, his fingers fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, "I know this sounds crazy. Heck, I know I may seem out of my bloody mind right now, but I know Sherlock was telling the truth when he came to me in Hogsmeade. Why else would he have broken out?"

"Uh, to kill you," James answered incredulously.

"Why do you think you can trust him?" Emma threw in.

The blue eyed male put his hand on the back of his neck, feeling the tip of his scar, "My scar, it didn't burn. I know it didn't burn when we had Professor Miles, but when Sherlock told me about the Unbreakable Vow Lazarus forced him to take and the potential danger that was coming, I felt the burn. I knew he was telling the truth. There is a danger coming, and with Lazarus, we won't know the first thing about it."

James and Emma exchanged glances and seemed to silently communicate for a moment before James exhaled roughly, "I for one can say that I am not looking forward to another fight with beasts in a chamber. Or anywhere actually."

Jude smiled gratefully, "Thank you. Both of you. I know this seems like a long shot, but I'm glad you're trusting me."

"This is the first time you've asked for something, mate. I'd feel like an arse if I refused to help you," James stated. He grinned, fist bumping his best friend, "So, what do you have for us?"

"This is what I've got," Jude said as he put his arms on the table in front of them. "We need to get him out but I just don't know how we're going to do it. I've never even seen what Azkaban is. I've only heard that it was the scariest prison."

Emma shuddered, "I'm glad I haven't seen it. I already have nightmares, I don't need more."

"My father's godfather was a prisoner in Azkaban," James informed. "He was an unregistered animagus, so he was able to get past the guards."

Jude gave a small groan, "I'm pretty sure Sherlock can't become one or else he would've escaped earlier."

"Then we're gonna need a huge distraction if we wanna get him out," James muttered. His dark eyes then lit up behind his glasses, "And I know just the thing."

In their few years of being friends, Jude learned that he didn't particularly like that look.


	20. The Escape

**Chapter 20**

The night had a small breeze and the stars were shining brightly in the sky. It would have been the perfect night to star gaze if one was into that sort of thing. As much as Jude ragged on Astronomy, he would've preferred being in the class now more than ever.

Why, you may ask?

Because he was now currently flying at high speeds on his Lightningbolt with James and Emma right behind him. He could just imagine the questions the headmaster was going to have when the news came out that Sherlock Smith was broken out of Azkaban and they were the three who did it. He knew they'd get found out once a teacher found that they snuck their brooms out after curfew.

A part of him knew he was going to regret this, but he was doing it for the greater good. He had to defeat Lazarus, especially now.

The water below them chilled the air around them. He knew Emma and James were freezing; they probably gave themselves a warming charm, but he didn't feel anything. Like always, he thanked whatever parent gave him this gene because it always helped him when he needed it the most.

"Over there! I see it!" James shouted.

Jude turned and found him pointing to the island not too far from them. Azkaban looked more like a stone building. He thought it would look like a muggle jail, but this seemed a bit more dreary even though Emma said they took out the dementors, the creatures that fed on peoples' happiness and left them depressed, it still left him with a stomach that was filled with dread.

They landed on an island and scanned the area they were close to for any guards. James said they used Aurors as guards now, so they had to be extremely careful. They didn't want to have to get into a fight, but they needed them out of the way.

Like James said; a distraction would do it.

"How many are there?" Jude whispered as they hid behind one of the walls, his broom held tightly in his hands. The footsteps of the Aurors could be heard just around the corner.

James discreetly poked his head out for a brief moment, "2 of them walking this hall. All we have to do is knock them out and take the keys. I'm sure Sherlock is here."

"Why are you so certain?" Emma asked cautiously.

"The only people in Azkaban right now are Death Eaters," James explained quietly as he brought out his wand, holding it in his free hand. "The majority of them were busted out after Lazarus took over. This is the only hallway with guards because this is the only hallway with prisoners. He has to be over here."

"Right," Jude nodded shortly. He handed Emma his broomstick before inhaling deeply. He hoped he could actually transform. He only did it once, but he had hope he could do it again.

When he heard the hitching of James' and Emma's breath, he knew the transformation was successful. It was time to put the plan in action.

"What the hell is that?" One of the Aurors breathed in shock at seeing the lion in front of them; on an island where no other life forms other than the prisoners lived.

Jude reared his head back and roared as loudly as he could just as the Aurors brought their wands out. The roar shocked them in place which gave Emma and James the opportunity to shoot stunning spells at the guards.

Once the guards were out, Jude transformed back into his regular body while James took the keys from one of the Aurors. "You okay?" James asked as he turned back to see Emma's pale face and Jude's slight swaying. "We can still go back, you know?"

"No, no," Jude mumbled, trying to right his mind back. Transforming into his animagus form was something he wasn't used to, and he could feel it sapping his energy.

Emma inhaled shakily, gripping her wand, "We have to save Sherlock. That's what we came here to do."

James gazed at them for a beat before nodding and walking down the cell block with the other two following him. The three ignored the prisoners' staring at them, some with awe, some pleading, and some with hatred.

It wasn't long before they found the bearded, greasy haired Sherlock Smith. The man's dark, sunken eyes gazed up at them in surprise, "Porter? What are you doing here?"

"We're here to break you out," Jude answered lowly as James unlocked the cell. "Now let's go before the guards wake up."

Sherlock limped out of the cell, the shackles looking large on his bony wrists, "H-how? Why are you doing this?"

"Because I know that you're not working for Lazarus," Jude said as they made it past the guards' unconscious bodies. Emma took care of wiping the bit of memory that involved them from their mind before she got on her broomstick with them.

Jude held onto Sherlock's arm tightly, making sure he wouldn't fall, as they flew past the strong winds opposing them.

"How did you end up in Lazarus' hands if you weren't working for him?" Jude asked once they made it back to Hogwarts. They made it past the prefects and the heads of the houses thanks to James' invisibility cloak. And with thanks to the Marauder's map, they found a hidden spot in the castle.

Sherlock licked his chapped lips, thanking Emma when she gave him a cup of water, "I worked as a hit wizard. I was meant to take out Lazarus on the orders of the Ministry. When I finally found him, he and his followers overpowered me. They forced me to take an Unbreakable Vow."

"And they framed you," Jude concluded with a frown. He ran a hand through his hair, biting his lip, "Your co-workers didn't believe you?"

Sherlock scoffed haughtily, "You really are a muggle wizard." He held up his shaky hands when the three glared at him, "No offense. I mean, everyone knows hit wizards work alone, in different circles. When I was framed, the Ministry had me in Azkaban faster than I could blink. They didn't want another dark wizard in their midst to ruin their reputation after so many years of building it back."

"Typical," James grunted irritably.

Jude furrowed his brow, leaning forward, "What is it that you can't tell us? What is Lazarus going to do?"

Sherlock swallowed dryly, "He wants to take your blood. Something about how he needs more of it to finish what he started."

"More of it?" Emma breathed, her eyes wide and her heart pounding. "That means-"

"He really did take your blood in the chamber," James finished solemnly.

The older male nodded, swallowing the water he swished around in his mouth, "Yeah. I heard talk from the Death Eaters that he was on the brink of dying, but the blood they managed to scoop up from the chamber saved him. I didn't know how that could happen, especially just random blood, but it did. He's better than ever now."

"That's just great," James mumbled.

Jude pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling his eyes grow heavy. He ran his hands over his face exhaustedly, "Okay, so my blood is some kind of miracle worker. The fact of the matter is; I don't know why he's after me. Or what he's trying to do. I need you to tell me."

Sherlock stared at him, his dark eyes meeting Jude's blue ones, "Why? Why are you helping me? If I don't break the vow, I'll die. If I do, innocent people will be taken because of this."

Jude stared back determinedly, "I will not let another innocent person die at the hands of Lazarus. That includes you. I don't care if he has dragons coming after me. I'll save everyone I can if I have to."

Sherlock shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips, "I should've known. They said the Gryffindor was strong in you." He inhaled, bringing his eyes back up to the three of them, "He's planning on becoming Voldemort. Not bringing him back, but fusing with him. He thinks that his dark magic will make him strong enough to defeat you. He won't be able to do it without your blood. He wants to bleed you dry; the more blood, the easier the procedure will be."

Before any of them could say something, the ground shook under them. The students stood, wide eyed. If something was strong enough to rock the whole castle, they knew it was something bigger than anything they could've expected.

Sherlock exhaled raggedly, smoothing his hands over his ratty trousers, "I shouldn't have told you. I shouldn't have but you needed to know." He brought his eyes up to them, tears falling into his beard, "They're coming. The dead is coming."


	21. The Dead

**Chapter 21**

Jude remembered seeing horror movies with Piers when he was younger. They never scared him because they never seemed real. Vampires were just people who were immortal and had a hunger for human blood. They also had a weakness to direct sunlight, so it wasn't like you had to be scared of them for a long time. Zombies were the undead, walking on frail bones and spreading their disease to the living to make an army. Werewolves were huge, scary dogs.

Never did he think he would enter a world where all of that existed. Never did he think he'd have to fight either of those things.

But here he was, racing out of the hiding spot in the castle with James and Emma to make it outside as fast as possible. Sherlock said the dead was coming, and he didn't have a clue what he meant, but if movies gave him any indication, it was that zombies were among them.

"They're not zombies," Emma informed as they ran, as if reading his mind. "They're called Inferi which is plural for Inferius. They're made by dark wizards. They're not real, they just look real so don't be afraid to kill them. Watch out with slashing spells. Those don't work."

"They look a bit scary too, so try not to scream," James told him as they finally made it outside, staring fearfully at the horde of crawling Inferi in front of them. He swallowed dryly and gripped his wand tightly, "Just…don't cry."

Jude glanced at his friend incredulously, ignoring his pounding heart, "I feel like I should be telling you that." He inhaled shakily and winced when it felt like his ribs were very close to stabbing his lungs, "How do we get rid of them?"

"L-light, I think," Emma mumbled, her body trembling fiercely.

"Light and fire," A new voice came in. The three turned to find their teachers; Young, Wilson, Neal, Walton, Alexander, and the other teachers they hadn't meant. Wilson licked his dry lips as he watched the horde get closer, "They're creatures of darkness. Light draws them away but fire is the only thing that can keep them down."

Jude blinked, squinting his eye when a bead of sweat fell past it, "Fire. Fire." He nodded firmly, glancing back at his teachers, "Okay. Let's do this."

"You know, I don't know how this happened, but when it comes to you three, I learned to ask questions after everything is over." The trio beamed when they saw Professor Harmon approach from the castle. She brought up her hand when her colleagues turned to her, "Like I said, ask questions when this is over. Right now, we got bigger things to worry about."

She nodded to the students, "Onwards, kids."

The witches and wizards charged at the horde, shooting specific spells to pull the Inferi back or to diminish them to nothing.

Jude stole glances at his friends and teachers as he shot another light blast towards some of the Inferi. He hoped and prayed that no one would get hurt, that no teacher would die like the others.

But that never got him much. All he could do was take action.


	22. Power of Friendship

**Chapter 22**

The air was filled with smoke so thick it was almost suffocating the witches and wizards who were trying to save the school from the nightmare that was the Inferi. As Jude learned from his teachers and now from experience, these dead creatures were not going to go down with regular spells that would take down a living being easily.

No, they had to rely on running out of their path, conjuring a patronus or any other light based spell, or fire. Fire was the only thing to take them down permanently, but too much of it might put the living down too, and they couldn't risk that.

Try as he might, the fire Jude usually felt, the roar that was always in his chest, was diminished and he knew it wouldn't be strong enough if he actually did bring it out, considering the fact that there were just too many of the creatures. He wasn't fighting against beasts or against Lazarus and his death eaters which was why it was so hard for his anger to rise over his fear.

Jude panted as he kicked an Inferius away from him. He swallowed dryly, feeling his saliva coat the dryness of his throat. He turned to James who ended up next to him, "What are we gonna do? We can't keep going like this."

"Gotta get them cornered," James breathed heavily, spitting on the ground. He wiped the sweat off his brow, "They're coming at us too fast, and even with all the teachers here, we can't slow them down."

"Either a firestorm or a large, strong patronus could do the trick, but no one has enough energy to do that," Emma commented as she halted next to them. She had a small cut on her chin and she was sweating profusely, but other than that she didn't look too tired.

"I can't even think about making a patronus, much less one that will take these things down," James said, shooting off a light spell to get one of the Inferi that was getting very close to Professor Wilson. He turned to his friends, raising his eyebrow, "Do either of you have a plan as to how we're going to kill these things?"

Jude licked his dry lips, his legs trembling anxiously as he tried to rack his brain for ideas. He wasn't like James or Emma; he didn't know enough about the wizarding world to think of something on the fly. Anything he came up with would just be shot down because everything he thought of would just be a fantasy.

When he saw the look of desperation and fear cross his professors' faces, he knew that no matter what he came up with, it was better than nothing.

"What about a patronus that comes from all three of us?" He asked, knowing he sounded pretty stupid when his friends turned to him incredulously. He shrugged, his hands shaking as he shot a spell at the Inferi, "I-I'm just saying. Ha-has anyone done it before? Maybe it's not impossible." He pressed his foot on an Inferius' face and kicked it away, "Maybe we should try it."

James and Emma exchanged looks before turning back to him. He was relieved when they began walking towards him. At least they were desperate enough to participate in the outrageous idea as well.

"What do you think will come out of this?" James asked as he and Emma stood on each side of Jude. "How would one even create a patronus together?"

Jude grimaced, holding his wand out, "Just…put the tips of our wands together and keep in contact. Maybe it'll work."

The three of them put the tips of their wands together. James gripped Jude's shoulder, Emma placed her arm around Jude's waist while Jude kept his hand on James' back.

Jude could see their hands trembling but he knew it was now or never. He closed his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath that only brought him more of the smoke filled air, " _Expecto Patronum. Expecto Patronum._ "

Wisps of white began floating out of his wand. James and Emma began chanting with him as well, " _Expecto Patronum! Expecto Patronum!_ "

And suddenly, it was as if they were seeing their lives through each other's eyes.

James could see the day he met Jude and felt great relief and happiness at meeting someone who knew nothing about him or his family and wanted nothing more than to be his friend. He could see Emma reading _A History of Magic_ while chewing on her muggle pen even though she was writing with her quill. He felt a swelling in his chest but still didn't know what to make of it; all he knew was that it made him feel warm and full.

Emma could see the day she and Jude stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas break. They bonded over their muggle interests, and she felt happy that someone was taking the time out of their life to get to know her and relate to her interests. She could see James standing in front of Jude, his protective aura washing over her. No matter where she was, she knew she was safe when James was around.

Jude could see his friends. He could see every day he spent with them. He felt the love that they showed him cling to him. He never felt like he belonged until he met James and Emma, and every day they made him feel more loved. They went out of their way to care for him, to protect him from the dark terrors that were after him.

They loved each other, and no matter if this was their end or not, they would die holding each other because that's all they ever wanted to do.

" _Expecto Patronum!_ "

A large, bright, white dragon flew from the combined tips of their wands. With wide eyes, they watched as it shined its light every where, causing the Inferi to scream and halt their movements. The older witches and wizards watched in awe as its power outshone anything they could've come up with.

James nudged Jude dazedly, his mind still reeling at their patronus and the happy memories and emotions flowing through him, "Now would be a good time to take them out."

Jude nodded jerkily, "Oh, right."

He didn't know how he was going to bring out fire when he was so happy he could easily float in the air, but he knew he had to try. Even if bringing out bad thoughts would cause the dragon to dissipate, this was their last chance at beating the Inferi.

Imagine his surprise when he clenched his fist and a fire hotter than ever before burst onto his sleeves. Maybe love burned bright than anger?

"Is that all of them?" Meghan asked as the sky began lightening.

Jude nodded, patting out the flames on his arms, "I think so."

"Good," Professor Young gave a wide smile that made the three students uneasy. She then grabbed Jude by the hood of his sweater roughly, "Because you three are in so much trouble. Again."


	23. Winners

**Chapter 23**

"…and I can't ban you from quidditch. I brought it up but everyone, from the students to the staff, has protested on that front. But now I have to hire yet another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher since Mr. Wilson has decided to go back to his family," Flitwick mumbled as he paced in front the trio with the teachers standing behind him.

After the Inferi were taken care of, the three students tried to explain the situation to the teachers about Sherlock, but they were quickly taken to the headmaster while they messaged the Aurors that had been guarding Sherlock's cell. Of course they were mad, furious actually, but all Jude cared about was whether or not Sherlock was free.

Flitwick, however, was angry that Hogwarts was once again a place that tragedy struck. James mumbled that he was being dramatic, since no one died and it wasn't as big as the Battle of Hogwarts all those years ago.

Jude was brought back to the present when Flitwick sat down in front of them, his face in a scowl, "As much as I would love to have you three expelled for everything you've done, you're not as bad as the other trio I've had to deal with." He sighed heavily and intertwined his fingers, "And it would be a waste such great magic to let you go."

Professor Alexander smiled as bright as she could, even with the soot on her face, "I've never seen such a powerful display of magic before. What you three did today has changed what we view as true magic."

"And genuine friendship," Meghan added, sipping what Jude assumed was some kind of alcoholic beverage. "Never have we ever thought that you could make a patronus with others, and one as powerful to scare a horde of Inferi away at that. You three aren't wizards and witches to sneeze at."

Flitwick nodded in agreement, "With that said, I'm sure your families will come up with better punishments than I can. For now, the 3 of you will have detention for the first semester of the school year, and you will be helping Professor Harmon with her class in your free time."

The three nodded in relief, accepting anything as long as it wasn't any of the worst case scenarios they had dreaded.

"Dismissed," Flitwick waved his hand while his free hand rubbed his forehead.

Once the three were outside, Jude released a long sigh of relief and placed a hand over his racing heart, "Oh man, I thought that would've been worse. I can't believe we're alive."

"The power of friendship, apparently," James mumbled numbly, tugging on his fingers so as not to show how shaky his hands were.

The two turned to Emma who was still silent. Jude raised a questioning eyebrow, "Emma, you alright?"

Emma's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fainted. James rushed over quickly, catching her in his arms. He brought his frantic eyes over to Jude, "Okay, so we're not all that fine." He watched as Jude fainted next, hitting the ground roughly. He rolled his eyes with a groan, "Oh come on, mate."

The last day of school found the trio sitting at their house table in the Great Hall along with everyone, minus the 7th years. They had finished their meals; Emma let them feast on whatever they wanted. They assumed it was because she was just glad they made it out alive after everything that happened. Either way, they were happy.

Flitwick tapped his glass, gaining everyone's attention, "Students, it has a been an eventful year, but lately, when hasn't it?" A chuckle came out of the students and staffs' mouths. "Nevertheless, it is always wonderful watching you all learn and grow into yourselves. Like every year, we say goodbye to the eldest students, and the next school year, we will say hello to the new students."

There was a small amount of applause before Flitwick started again, "I know you have heard the rumors concerning the Inferi and Sherlock Smith. I am here to clear your minds. Sherlock Smith, while previously accused of attempting to murder a student, was found not guilty. The dark wizard that roams among us today put him up to it, and so Smith is now free. Unfortunately, with his freedom came the attack of the Inferi."

Murmurs went across the room. Jude licked his dry lips and tried to ignore the stares he was getting from the other students. Flitwick clapped his hands, gaining their attention again, "Luckily, no one was gravely injured and the Inferi were defeated by a beautiful display of friendship."

The trio shared a smile. Another bout of applause came. Flitwick nodded with a small smile, "Yes, yes. It was a sight to see. In all my years of living, never have I ever seen magic this strong, and I applaud these students and am happy they are among us."

He cleared his throat, "That being said, Professor Wilson did quit and is now living peacefully with his family." He waved his hand when there was some sad murmurs going around. "Let us be lucky he is still alive."

Jude nodded at that; too many teachers had died at the hands of Lazarus and his schemes. He was glad Professor Wilson made it out alive. He really liked the now former DADA teacher.

"Now onto the winners of the house cup," Flitwick continued. "In 4th place, we have Slytherin with 558 points." Some of the Slytherin students grumbled at that. Others just looked eager to see who was next.

"In 3rd place, we have Hufflepuff with 752 points." The Hufflepuff students cheered loudly at that which made Jude smile; there was nothing about Hufflepuff that he didn't like.

"In 2nd place, we have Ravenclaw with 884 points." The Ravenclaw house cheered at that. The last time they were this close to winning was 2 years ago. A grin bloomed on the trio's faces as they realized what was coming.

"In 1st place, the winner of the house cup is Gryffindor with 1245 points," Flitwick concluded with an almost begrudging smile. "Congratulations, you've earned it."

Jude cheered with the rest of his housemates. He stood up from the table, hugging those close to him in his excitement. He jumped over the table and hugged his best friends tightly and beaming when they hugged him back.

They had won the cup last year, but with the events that had taken place, Jude hadn't felt like celebrating. While this year had its ups and downs, he was just glad they came out of it together with their friendship stronger than ever.


	24. Home is Where the Heart Is

**Chapter 24**

The familiar scenery that the train passed brought the peace it always had. It was one constant that never changed anything about it. One could only hope that it stayed that way for many years to come, and that it brought the same feeling to many others.

"You look happy." Jude turned to James, a small smile on his lips. His friend shrugged, "Well, better than last year at least. I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much at the end of the year, and that includes first year."

"Considering the last two years have been nothing but torture and first year had me leaving the one place I felt where I belonged, I can definitely say this is the best I've felt in a while," Jude responded with an easy smile.

"Well I'm happy you're happy," Emma smiled. She smoothed out her skirt as she spoke, "This year was the first year no one got gravely injured after we stopped Lazarus' schemes."

James smirked, "And it's the first time Emma hasn't flinched when Lazarus' name is mentioned." He chuckled when she punched his arm.

Jude nodded, "This time we know he's out there, and even if we can't fully anticipate what he's going to try next, we know that we'll be ready." His smile grew a bit. "And Sherlock is out and free thanks to us, so that's another good thing that came from this."

"And Professor Harmon is back teaching," Emma beamed. "I'm so happy. Professor Alexander was becoming very depressed throughout the year. I hope she gets better now."

Jude let out a breath he was holding, "Okay, so I wasn't the only one who saw that, right?" James rolled his eyes while Emma's face became pinched. "What?"

"Anyways," James added in. "Next year is our third to last year. We're gonna have prefects in our year, and we all know who that's gonna be."

As if on instinct, Jude found his eyes moving to Emma. She blushed almost as red as her hair as she put her hands on her face, "You don't even know if that's true. Stop looking at me."

James smirked once more, "Not only that; we'll also have our new captain." He laughed at his friend's bashful gaze. He then groaned, "And we'll have O.W.L.s."

Emma perked up at that, "That's right. We'll have to study extra hard next year if we want to get the classes we want in 6th year."

Jude grimaced, "Finals are bad enough. Now we have even harder tests? I don't think I can handle all that on top of being captain."

"Olivia did it."

"True," Jude mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry, mate. You're not the only one who hates tests."

"We all know how much you tests, James. You don't need to remind us."

"And don't you forget it."

Jude smiled at his friends, happy that they could go back to the banter they always had even after the year they had. Sure, the year hadn't been as taxing and eventful as last year since most of the problems that came up were between the three of them instead of Lazarus' doing, but it was a year that showed the three of them that not everything bad that happened was going to be because of someone bad. No, it was most likely going to come from miscommunication.

As much as Jude hoped and wished that his friends would finally see their feelings for each other, he knew they wouldn't realize it until years later since James was so stubborn and Emma always got flustered at the mere talk of feelings.

He internally cringed at that. Was he the mature one in the group now? Ugh, that seemed like too much responsibility and he wasn't ready for that sort of commitment. He was already going to be quidditch captain, he didn't want to be the Mom Friend as well. Especially with these two oblivious dummies.

He loved his friends, he did. He just really wished they would see what was in front of them already.

A couple of hours later, the train came to a stop at Platform 9 ¾. The three of them gathered their luggage and made their way off the train. Once off the train, Jude stood with Hestia who was inside her cage and searched for Hannah. Neville was still in the train like usual; most likely going over next years plans with the other professors.

"Jude Porter!"

Even with the harsh tone in her voice, Jude couldn't help but beam at the sight of his surrogate mother. He rushed over to her, making sure not to topple Hestia's cage as he ran. He threw himself into Hannah and wrapped his arms around her tightly, "Mum, it's so good to see you."

Hannah stiffened in his arms and he wondered what he said wrong. She began stuttering for some reason, "D-Don't think this lets you off the hook."

Jude pulled back, staring at her with wide eyes, "I know I'm not. I'm just really happy to see you, Mum."

There seemed to be a struggle in Hannah's eyes before she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his messy hair, "I'm happy to see you too, Jude. My boy." She pulled away and held his face in her hands. She smiled down at him with eyes so wet he was surprised tears hadn't fallen yet.

"There's my family!"

Jude turned, grinning at Neville who rushed over to hug them, "Hi, Dad."

Neville ran his hand through the younger boy's hair, "I don't think I'll ever get tired of that." He kissed Hannah's lips chastely, "Hello, love."

"Hello, darling," Hannah cooed as she kissed him back. She giggled when she heard Jude's humorous gags, "Quiet, you."

Jude simply laughed, burying himself back into the arms of the people who took him and loved him even when they didn't have to. This was his family now, and he was so glad to be home with them again.


End file.
